Everything But You
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Nathan não entendia o porquê de seus pais não estarem mais juntos. Jensen sabia muito bem, e também carregava consigo a certeza de que os fantasmas do passado não poderiam ser esquecidos tão cedo. PADACKLES. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything But You**

**Sumário: **Nathan não entendia o porquê de seus pais não estarem mais juntos. Jensen sabia muito bem, e também carregava consigo a certeza de que os fantasmas do passado não poderiam ser esquecidos tão cedo. PADACKLES. AU.

**Beta: **Minha querida prima Stefany! Ela faz o favor de revisar o texto e ainda rir de mim quando eu erro. :D

**Disclaimer: **Não, nem Jared, nem Jensen e nem Supernatural me pertencem na verdade. Somente Nathan.

************************************************************************

**Capítulo 1: Um Dia Na Praia**

Nathan Padalecki se esgueirou pelo corredor do espaçoso apartamento e deu uma risada baixa, imaginando que horas seriam. Olhou para o relógio da parede, mas isso não ajudou muito, em vista de que os números e as posições dos ponteiros não faziam tanto sentido assim ainda. De qualquer maneira, ele sabia que era cedo, porque há pouco tempo havia olhado pela janela e o sol mal havia nascido.

Estava acordado a um tempão, contando os segundos para ir até o quarto ao lado e acabar logo com aquela ansiedade que o estava corroendo desde a semana anterior, quando ficou sabendo da noticia de onde iriam passar o dia de sábado.

Abriu a porta com todo o cuidado e entrou no quarto escuro, pisando o mais cuidadosamente que podia e com a mão direita tapando a boca para evitar que o som de seu riso ecoasse no ambiente e estragasse o que iria fazer. Queria muito começar logo o dia, mas para isso, dependia plenamente que aquela pessoa estivesse acordada.

- Paaaaaiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Sem aviso prévio, começou a pular na cama feito um louco. Seus pezinhos o impulsionavam para cima enquanto ele continuava gritando a plenos pulmões, observando o adulto se revirar parecendo confuso com o barulho que agora lhe invadia os ouvidos.

- Acorda, pai! Vamos! Vamos, levante, não seja preguiçoso! – Nathan puxou o braço do outro e riu ao ver que ele soltou um grunhido engraçado. – Anda, está na hora! Você prometeu!

O menino estava radiante. Continuava puxando seu pai animadamente, até que notou que ele estava acordado.

- Até que enfim!

Nathan se jogou sobre ele e lhe deu um grande beijo no rosto, fazendo seu pai sorrir abertamente, mesmo que ainda bastante abatido pelo sono e com vontade de continuar dormindo. Mas nunca poderia continuar dormindo e ignorar aquele, que era o melhor jeito de despertar que conhecia.

- Você se esqueceu que hoje vamos à praia? – Nathan perguntou, agora abraçado e deitado ao lado de seu pai.

- Claro que não, seu tampinha. Mas ainda são cinco e meia, você acha que a essa hora já estão vendendo sorvetes por lá?

- Não importa, pai, por favor… vamos! Vamos logo!

O pai riu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, achando que seu filho era realmente a pessoa mais engraçada e empolgada que já havia conhecido.

- Nós vamos sim, Nate, mas primeiro precisamos tomar café e arrumar tudo que vamos levar… não dá pra ir à praia agora porque ainda é muito cedo, não tem sol ainda, filho! – Ele riu e seu menino sentou-se, lhe lançando um olhar sério.

- Pois eu já fiz o seu café.

- Ah, fez, é? – O loiro sentou-se também e tentou ficar sério, olhando para o rosto de seu filho.

- É… eu coloquei a água… depois o café… tudo na cafeteira! E fechei… e apertei o botãozinho vermelho também! Eu só não coloquei açúcar, ta bem? Mas as panquecas quem vai fazer é você!

- Certo, certo, eu faço as panquecas! Mas aposto que seu café vai ser o melhor que já tomei na minha vida. Vamos só esperar mais um pouquinho aqui, ok?

E puxou o menino para que se deitassem de novo, ambos em silencio dessa vez. E acabaram adormecendo juntos, o que deu ao mais velho uma chance de descansar um pouco mais antes da pequena viagem até a praia.

**************

Jensen Ackles se achava definitivamente o cara mais sortudo do mundo inteiro em poder conviver com aquela pessoa especial que era seu filho Nathan. O menino era incrível. Tinha cinco anos, mas era esperto como ninguém, e extremamente bem humorado e gentil. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, que contrastavam bem com seus olhos esverdeados. Quando ele sorria, seu rosto todo se iluminava e lhe apareciam covinhas nas bochechas que lhe faziam ser ainda mais bonito e mais carismático do que qualquer um. Características essas, que Jensen sabia exatamente de quem se originavam.

Nathan era muito falante, e muito brincalhão. Adorava conversar com as pessoas, mesmo com quem não conhecia e em cada gesto do menino, Jensen enxergava seu passado e sentia uma ponta de nostalgia.

- Estão boas as panquecas? – Jensen perguntou com a boca cheia, apontando para o filho com o garfo.

- Se papai estivesse aqui, iria te dar uma bronca por estar falando com a boca cheia. – Nathan sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação. – Mas estão boas sim. As suas panquecas são as melhores!

- Valeu pelo elogio. – Jensen sorriu, ainda com a boca cheia.

- Acha que papai iria gostar de ir à praia com a gente hoje? Ele sempre gostou de fazer coisas diferentes nos sábados…

Jensen suspirou e tentou dar um sorriso, mas não foi muito convincente. Nathan falava nele todos os dias, o que tornava tudo mais difícil. Ele achava que um dia, simplesmente assim, o pai pudesse adentrar pela porta do apartamento e tudo naquele lugar voltaria a ser como era há um ano e meio atrás. Mas as coisas não eram assim, e Jensen sabia disso.

- Acho que ele iria gostar sim, Nate. – Jensen assentiu. – Aposto que iria te ensinar a nadar e pegar ondas.

- Sim! Isso seria divertido. Não entendo porque ele não fica mais com a gente…

- Nathan, já conversamos sobre isso centenas de vezes…

- É, mas eu continuo sem entender nada! – o menino arregalou os olhos e parou de comer. – Já faz muito tempo que não vejo o papai, seria legal se ele resolvesse dar uma passada aqui… ou então se você ligasse pra ele e pedisse pra vir aqui.

- Seu pai mudou o número do telefone, como espera que eu ligue pra ele?

- Ah…

Nathan voltou a comer, mas agora as suas covinhas não eram mais visíveis. Revirou suas panquecas e fez hora para terminar; sempre que Jared Padalecki entrava no assunto, o menino perdia a alegria que emanava de si. Talvez sua cabecinha ainda não pudesse compreender o que havia se passado naquela casa que fez seu outro pai ir embora tão repentinamente, sem nem mesmo dizer um adeus propriamente dito.

- Pai…

- Que é? – Jensen perguntou enquanto se levantava da mesa.

- Acha que ele não ama mais a gente?

Jensen parou no caminho e pareceu pensar por um pouco. Era uma pergunta complicada. Não sabia mesmo se Jared havia perdido a capacidade de amá-los em meio à confusão que virou sua vida antes que se separassem.

- Claro que ele te ama, cara. Que tipo de pergunta é essa, hein? – Jensen deu um meio sorriso. – Você é a coisa mais importante da vida dele, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu preferia muito mais quando ele estava aqui então. – O menino disse com uma ponta de tristeza. – Se ele gosta tanto de mim, devia me procurar.

- Tudo ao seu tempo, garoto. As coisas sempre podem melhorar…

Jensen voltou ao seu caminho para a pia e, enquanto lavava a pouca louça que havia ali, pensava se aquela pergunta de seu filho era verdadeira. Jared foi egoísta ao ir embora daquele jeito. Egoísta e infantil. Mas a vida era dele afinal de contas, e Jensen nunca poderia tê-lo obrigado a agir de modo que não quisesse.

- Se você demorar muito para comer, não vai dar tempo de irmos à praia, sabia? – Jensen falou agora com um sorriso. – Está fazendo um baita sol lá fora e muito calor. Acho melhor você colocar a sua mochila aquela bola de futebol pra nós jogarmos na areia, o que me diz, hein?

- Ah, legal! – Nathan sorriu outra vez, momentaneamente se esquecendo de Jared. – E podemos jogar na água também?!

- Claro, desde que você não acerte a cabeça de ninguém, está tudo ótimo. Termine logo isso e vá arrumar suas coisas, garotão. Eu já estou pronto, só esperando você agora!

Nathan não precisava de mais motivos para comer rápido e ir pegar a mochilinha que havia preparado com tudo o que precisaria na praia para um dia inteiro de diversão com seu pai: baldinhos, pazinhas de areia, arminhas de água e agora a bola de futebol. Seu pai se encarregaria de levar toalhas, protetor solar e o que mais fosse necessário, como água e alguns sanduíches por exemplo. O dia prometia ser incrível, isso era verdade, mas por mais que tentasse, o pequeno Nathan não podia deixar de pensar que Jared iria se divertir tanto junto com eles agora… iriam fazer várias coisas juntos, brincar, conversar, caminhar na praia, lanchar… O menino amava Jensen da mesma forma que Jared, mas precisava tanto que os dois estivessem com ele outra vez! Sua cabecinha não conseguia processar os fatos que ocorreram, coisas que ele não entendia, coisas que Jensen não lhe contava talvez para lhe proteger. Nathan sabia que não era o único que ficava triste pela falta de Jared, pois várias vezes havia visto Jensen chorar enquanto não havia ninguém por perto.

- Nate?! – Jensen o chamou, terminando de colocar alguns sanduíches na bolsa. – O sol vai sumir e nós ainda não vamos ter saído daqui, campeão!

- Eu já estou aqui, já cheguei! – O menino entrou na sala correndo o mais que podia. Sua mochila estava estufada de tantos brinquedos.

- Vai precisar de tudo isso? – O loiro lhe perguntou com um sorriso doce.

- Sim! Eu e você vamos precisar disso tudo, porque vamos brincar muito hoje!

- Ok, se você diz, eu concordo.

Jensen riu e pegou Nathan no colo, aproveitando para lhe fazer cócegas e arrancar risadas do pequeno só para ver aquelas covinhas que lhe faziam tanto se lembrar de Jared.

**************

Nathan olhava para as ondas com um pouco de receio.

Já havia estado na praia antes, mas era pequeno demais pra se lembrar. Devia ser um bebê na época, então era natural que estivesse com um pouco de medo. Jensen colocou uma mão no ombro dele e disse:

- Bonito, não é?

- Dá mesmo pra entrar aí? – Ele perguntou apontando para a água. As ondas nem eram tão grandes assim naquela praia, mas mesmo assim.

- Claro que dá. – Jensen riu. – Não podemos ir muito para o fundo, mas mesmo assim. Vamos molhar os pés?

O menino olhou para as ondas com um pouco de receio, mas quando olhou para Jensen, sabia que ele nunca deixaria nada de ruim lhe acontecer. Ele era seu pai, afinal, e os pais cuidavam dos filhos com a própria vida.

- Tudo bem… mas você não pode soltar a minha mão. – Nathan disse, apontando o dedinho indicador para Jensen.

- Não vou soltar, seu bobão! – O mais velho riu e apertou o nariz do pequeno. – Vamos lá. Depois você pode brincar na areia…

Caminharam de mãos dadas, e Nathan não pode evitar em ficar receoso quando a água gelada lhe tocou os pezinhos. Ele se arrepiou e se encolheu para perto de Jensen, que somente o encorajou a continuar andando, porque a água era fria no inicio, mas logo ficaria boa e ele não iria querer sair dali nem por um segundo.

Nathan assentiu e Jensen segurou sua mão com mais firmeza, até que a água estivesse nos joelhos do menino.

- Quando as ondas vierem, é só você pular, entendeu? – Jensen orientou com uma voz suave. – É divertido, você quer tentar?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e se preparou. O medo ainda estava ali, mas assim que experimentou pular as primeiras ondas que foram chegando, Nathan começou a rir, porque era verdade o que seu pai lhe dissera: era mesmo divertido, e a água não estava tão gelada agora.

Não demorou muito para que Nathan estivesse totalmente à vontade na água e Jensen pôde voltar ao seu lugar perto da beira, sentado observando seu menino brincar nas águas rasas. Havia lhe dito para observar que o nível da água não ultrapassasse seus joelhos, e que qualquer coisa que precisasse, era só chamar e Jensen estaria ali em um segundo para ajudar com o que quer que fosse.

Jensen suspirou.

Se lembrava bem da última vez que estivera ali, há quase três anos atrás, quando Nathan havia acabado de completar dois anos. Jared havia insistido tanto para que tirassem uma folga e fossem curtir um sábado em família…

**Flashback**

_O loiro tirou os óculos que estava usando, e colocou-os em cima da mesa, perto dos papéis que estava analisando cautelosamente nas ultimas três horas. Ergueu finalmente os olhos para Jared e suspirou, sorrindo de lado para ele._

_- Jensen, por favor…_

_- Jay, amanhã eu precisava tirar o dia pra rever alguns processos de nossos clientes. Você sabe que é importante, e deveria me ajudar também…_

_- Eu acho que importante é você se lembrar que amanhã é sábado e eu queria fazer algo diferente com você e o Nate. – Jared sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa da cozinha. – Nós podemos trabalhar nisso amanhã à noite, prometo, Jen, mas vamos à praia amanha…_

_- Você às vezes é pior que uma criança, sabia? – Jensen sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Jared sabia que havia ganhado. – Mas não adianta arrumar nada pro sábado à noite, pois vamos ter muito trabalho a fazer, ouviu bem?_

_- Sem problemas, eu topo!_

_Jared riu e tocou a mão do loiro, em seguida lhe fazendo um carinho antes de olhar nos olhos dele._

_- Dá pra ficar mais perfeita a nossa vida, Jen? Eu, você, o Nathan… era tudo que eu sempre sonhei. _

_Jensen sorriu para ele e capturou seus lábios num beijo tão terno e suave… todos os seus sentimentos para com o outro estavam expostos ali, e não havia como negar que Jared era o homem que amava com toda força de seu coração desde o primeiro dia que se conheceram. O moreno correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma e em seguida deu um pequeno sorriso._

_- E sabe o que eu mais gosto em você, Jen?_

_- Hum?_

_- Que você não resiste quando eu te peço alguma coisa, e sempre acaba cedendo. – Falou rindo, e se afastou do loiro devagar._

_- Ah, que romântico, Jay! _

_Os dois riram, e animadamente começaram a combinar o passeio para a praia do dia seguinte. Seria um dia e tanto, Jared mal podia esperar._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Pai! Olha só o que eu achei!

Jensen se esticou na cadeira e foi conferir o que seu pequeno havia encontrado. Nathan estava coberto de areia, ainda todo molhado pelo tempo brincando na água e com os cabelos castanhos caindo nos olhos. Jensen sorriu e colocou os cabelos do menino para trás, vendo que os olhos dele já estavam vermelhos de tanto ele ficar no mar.

Nathan carregava nas mãos várias conchinhas brancas, algumas rosas, e eram todas muito bonitas.

- Não são lindas, pai?!

- São sim! Onde encontrou?

- Eu fui cavando bem fundo, e daí eu encontrei várias delas! Acha que eu posso levar para casa? Gostei tanto delas…

- Claro que pode. – Jensen lhe deu um sorriso. – Vai ser um bom jeito de lembrar do nosso dia na praia, não acha? Coloque-as no seu baldinho e em casa a gente pode lavá-las.

- Nós já vamos ter que ir embora? – O menino perguntou com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- Não, ainda não. Acho que você pode aproveitar mais um bocado… aliás, nós nem jogamos bola ainda, não é mesmo?

- Tem razão! – Nathan gritou animado e foi correndo pegar a bola que estava perto dos pés de Jensen. – Vamos jogar na água, pai?! Por favor…

E como Jensen poderia dizer não a qualquer coisa que aquele menininho pudesse lhe pedir?

- Não acha que já ficou tempo demais dentro da água, hein? Daqui a pouco você vai virar um peixinho!

- Ah, que nada! – Nathan riu. – Vem logo, seu preguiçoso!

Jensen se deixou levar por ele, sendo arrastado diretamente para a beira da água, seu menino tão animado e contente, que não seria capaz de destruir toda aquela tristeza absolutamente por nada nesse mundo, muito menos naquele dia.

**************

Colocando a mochila nas costas, ele desceu do ônibus em que estava e olhou em volta sentindo-se ligeiramente estranho. Um misto de sentimentos começava a se acomodar em seu peito: dúvidas, medo, saudades, vergonha… Ainda não havia parado pra pensar se estava agindo certo em estar ali outra vez, porque afinal de contas, se tivesse se dado o tempo para pensar, provavelmente nunca teria regressado.

As ruas estavam do mesmo jeito. Parecia que o tempo havia parado.

Mas ele sabia que as coisas não eram bem assim, sabia que as coisas provavelmente nunca mais voltariam a ser as mesmas, ele nunca mais seria o mesmo que era antes. Há muito tempo atrás não sorria, não sentia ânimo de fazer nada. Sua vida esteve por um fio tantas vezes as quais ele não podia nem ao menos contar. Quantas e quantas vezes achou que o melhor seria acabar com o sofrimento por si só?

Não conseguia mais ser racional. As coisas estavam tão embaralhadas em sua mente agora, tão confusas como talvez nunca antes. Caminhou em meio às pessoas sem prestar realmente atenção a onde estava indo, deixando que sua mente vagasse de encontro a quem realmente importava. Sabia que não era a hora, talvez nunca fosse. Sabia que as conseqüências de tudo o que houve estariam presentes nele como uma mancha eterna e talvez não houvesse nada que ele pudesse fazer para reverter a situação.

A dor nunca iria passar.

Independente disso, ele estava ali agora, e ao menos parte de tudo aquilo queria resgatar, queria tentar seguir seu caminho e sabia que por mais que tentasse fugir, teria de ser ali e agora.

Enquanto andava, agora em busca de um hotel, procurava manter seus pensamentos longe de qualquer coisa que o pudesse fazer se sentir pior no momento. Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos castanhos e fixou seus belos olhos no caminho que estava seguindo.

Não havia um sorriso em seu rosto há muito tempo.

*************

Jensen deu um suspiro de alívio quando conseguiu sair do quarto de Nathan, mais à noite. O dia na praia havia sido divertido e cansativo para o pequeno, e ele não agüentou muito tempo acordado desde que chegaram em casa.

Sendo assim, ele seguiu para o quarto e ligou a televisão para tentar distrair sua mente. Aquele era um dia especial, um dia em que era impossível esquecer-se de Jared: era aniversário dele. Por mais que Jensen tentasse não se lembrar, sabia que não conseguiria.

Se pegou olhando um dos álbuns que estava escondido no fundo do guarda roupas, folheando-o e observando as fotos com tanta atenção… seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados e em pouco tempo, ele já estava chorando rodeado de tantas lembranças, tantos dias… uma vida. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo ou mudar sua cabeça, o que estava feito estava feito, e agora tudo o que sobrava era a dor que o tempo não estava fazendo o favor de curar. A mágoa ainda estava ali, era impossível também esquecer essa parte. Tantas coisas aconteceram… nunca poderia apagar de sua vida a dor que sentiu e que se propagava até hoje.

Será que ele não pensou em Nathan? Não pensou em suas atitudes? Pelo visto estava tão cego que não imaginou que seus erros afetariam os três completamente.

Fechou o álbum após algum tempo e enxugou os olhos. Não queria mais sentir dor.

**Continua....**

**Everything But You – Brian McFadden**

**Since you left  
things have changed  
i got all the things  
i said would come my way  
i got paid got accolades  
now you barely recognise the life i've made**

i thought you wanted what i wanted  
you left me  
left me wanting you

now i've got nothing  
i've got nothing  
if i've got everything but you  
we had something that i've been missing  
since i've got everything  
everything but you  
everything  
everything but you

you know i got so much  
but nothing's worth enough  
to put a price on us

i thought you wanted what i wanted  
you left me  
left me wanting you

you know i got so much  
nothing's worth ernough  
to put a price on us

**N/A: **Ah, Pronto, esta aí, não resisti e postei o primeiro capitulo dessa historia, k k k! Bem, o nome da fic eu coloquei inspirada na música Everything But You, do Brian McFadden, um dos meus cantores favoritos, que é um ex-Westlife. Achei que tinha a ver com a história e uni o útil ao agradável! O Nathan é muito especial pra mim, e seu nome foi escolhido em homenagem ao meu personagem favorito de One Tree Hill, série que amo de paixão! Espero que este primeiro capítulo não tenha ficado tão ruim assim, :D! Deixe sua opinião e eu ficarei muito contente! Um grande beijo e até o próximo!


	2. Apenas Mais Um Dia

**Everything But You**

**Sumário: **Nathan não entendia o porquê de seus pais não estarem mais juntos. Jensen sabia muito bem, e também carregava consigo a certeza de que os fantasmas do passado não poderiam ser esquecidos tão cedo. PADACKLES. AU.

**Beta: **Minha querida prima Stefany! Ela faz o favor de revisar o texto e ainda rir de mim quando eu erro. :D

**Disclaimer: **Não, nem Jared, nem Jensen e nem Supernatural me pertencem na verdade. Somente Nathan.

************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2: Apenas Mais um Dia**

Jensen afrouxou a gravata e voltou a fixar seus olhos no computador, voltando a concentrar suas atenções na petição em que estava trabalhando. Seus clientes lhe pagavam muito bem, e no entanto, eram definitivamente muito exigentes em relação a resultados efetivos no que estavam envolvidos, portanto, não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer um trabalho mal feito. Quando Jared ainda estava por ali, era nele que confiava na hora dos casos mais difíceis, pois o mais novo era realmente talentoso para a área. Não era pra menos que Jared e ele eram sócios na firma de advocacia em que trabalhavam.

Eram poucos os empregados que contavam com tanta confiança assim vinda de Jensen, em vista de que ele era extremamente exigente no que se dizia a respeito de seu trabalho e de como as coisas deveriam ser feitas. Agora, como Jared não estava mais por ali, Jensen preferia confiar os casos mais complicados a si mesmo para evitar surpresas desagradáveis no fim das contas.

Mais uma vez o loiro fez uma pausa, e retirou os óculos que estava usando. Sentia-se tão cansado, que nem sabia bem o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse falta de café, não havia tomado muito antes de sair de casa e sentia-se sonolento agora. Quando tocou em seu telefone para pedir a secretaria que trouxesse um café, a porta de sua sala se abriu e Jensen não pode evitar em abrir um sorriso quando percebeu quem estava entrando.

- Olá.

- Parece que alguém adivinhou meus pensamentos… - Jensen sorriu e se esticou na cadeira, enquanto o homem sentava-se em frente a ele e lhe entregava um copo cheio de café.

- Digamos que nós estamos bem sintonizados, amor.

Jensen sorriu para seu namorado e aceitou o café sem reclamar. Estava saindo com Mark fazia quase seis meses, e estava achando interessante a companhia dele: não se incomodava por Jensen ter Nathan, era uma pessoa tranqüila e além disso, trabalhava com ele na firma, o que aumentou bastante a proximidade entre eles.

- Vamos jantar juntos hoje? – Mark perguntou enquanto observava seu namorado começar a beber o café.

- Jantar? Claro, pode ser… mas será que dava pra ser lá em casa? Hoje é segunda e o Nate sempre fica cansado… além do que, ele deve ter tarefa de casa.

- Sem problemas, Jen… mas vamos jantar o que? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que uma pizza seria mais simples do que qualquer coisa! – Jensen riu de volta. – E o Nate ia adorar!

- Claro, então eu estou de acordo. Vamos jantar pizza, eu você e o Nathan. Perfeito!

Jensen sorriu. Um plano interessante para a noite, e assim ele talvez pensasse um pouco menos em Jared.

- Ele… por acaso ligou ontem? – Mark começou, em um tom cuidadoso.

- Quem?

- Jared. Você disse que era aniversario dele, certo?

- Ah… - Jensen suspirou. – Não, ele não ligou. Ele nunca liga. O pior é não saber nem o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo, mas mesmo assim… isso agora não importa.

- Eu tento imaginar sua dor, Jen, mas é complicado demais mesmo. Ainda mais ele tendo deixado o filho dele com você…

- Isso não me custa nada. Além do mais, eu crio o Nathan junto com ele desde que o menino nasceu… e não importa o que aconteça, sei que o Jared ama o filho dele. E é como se fosse meu também, eu… sinto que ele é parte de mim.

- O Nathan tem sorte de ter você numa hora dessas.

- Eu sou pai dele também. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso. – Amo muito esse garoto…

Mark assentiu. Sabia que a ligação entre Jensen e Nathan era mesmo muito forte, já havia ouvido a historia antes. Nathan Padalecki era filho biológico de Jared com uma antiga namorada, e foi criado praticamente desde que nasceu por ele e por Jensen. Era impossível imaginar uma ligação mais forte entre aqueles dois, e mesmo Jensen não sendo sangue do menino, o amor que sentia por ele era completamente verdadeiro amor de pai. Algo que já estava guardado em seu peito desde a primeira vez que Jensen pôs os olhos naquela criança.

- Eu vou ver se posso chegar as sete, tudo bem? – Mark disse enquanto se levantava.

**- **É bom que assim eu tenho tempo pra colocar aquele pestinha no banho! Ah, e valeu pelo café… vai ser recompensado. – Jensen piscou para ele sorrindo.

**-** Espero que sim!

Logo quando Mark saiu da sala, Jensen voltou ao seu trabalho um pouco mais entusiasmadamente. Teria a companhia de Mark para distrair mais uma noite, e só ele sabia o quanto sentia falta de momentos em família desse jeito, como quando Jared estava com eles: jantar juntos, filme… isso era tudo muito importante para Jensen, e ele fazia questão de cultivar esses hábitos. Teria então, uma noite agradável ao que parecia.

************

Jared esperava ansiosamente a porta ser aberta. Estava dando o primeiro passo no seu retorno e sabia que deveria vir ver essa pessoa que sempre o apoiou tanto desde o início.

A moça que abriu a porta não pode evitar em erguer os olhos mais do que o normal ao ver quem estava a sua frente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Jared!

- Katie!

Eles se abraçaram com força, e ela não pode conter as lágrimas ao ver que seu amigo estava ali com ela, que estava de volta, que estava vivo e bem.

- Vamos logo entrar, Jay, vem! – ela o puxou para dentro com força e em seguida fechou a porta. – Meu Deus, o que você esteve fazendo esse tempo?! Estivemos tão preocupados com você, Jay!!!

- Eu imagino. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se no sofá. – Senti sua falta também, se é o que está tentando saber… senti falta de todos vocês…

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e sorriu, pegando as mãos dele e lhe fazendo um carinho.

- Sabe que não precisava ter feito isso, Jared, ter sumido assim… nós podíamos ter ajudado você… eu, o Jen… os amigos são pra isso! E você sabe que o Jen nunca ia te deixar sozinho.

- Eu não podia mais, Katie… mas agora acabou. Agora estou bem, está tudo bem…

- Você já foi ver o Jensen? Ele já sabe que você voltou?

Jared sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e ela assentiu. Na verdade ele ainda não havia pensado numa aproximação. Não sabia como Jensen iria reagir.

- Ele deve estar muito magoado comigo. – Jared falou por fim, um tom triste na voz. – Eu botei tudo em risco.

- Acho que devia conversar com ele. Mas sim, é verdade… ele ficou magoado, e eu não o culpo.

- Você tem visto ele e Nathan?

- Sim, nós almoçamos juntos na semana passada. – Katie sorriu para ele. – Ele está levando… mas não é o mesmo. E o Nathan está ótimo, cada vez mais parecido com você em todos os sentidos! O Jen cuida dele com muito amor e carinho, porque além dele amar aquele menino, ele enxerga você ali.

- Eu quero muito ver o Nate… - ele suspirou. – Mas tenho medo… porque vou ter que passar pelo Jen. Ainda estou criando coragem…

- Então crie coragem e vá mesmo ver o seu menino. Eu vou fazer um lanche pra gente, ok? Enquanto isso eu quero que você vá me contando tudinho que andou acontecendo esse tempo!

************

Nathan estava se divertindo na banheira, supervisionado por Jensen. Estava brincando com seus bonequinhos animadamente.

- Toma isso! – Ele gritou, jogando um boneco contra o outro. – Mas eu vou revidar! Há!

- Eita, Nate, esse banheiro está virando uma piscina! – Jensen falou, abaixando-se ao lado dele para passar xampu em seus cabelos. – Como foi seu dia na escola hoje?

- Muito bom. Hoje nós colorimos e fizemos muitas letras.

- Sério? – Jensen sorriu enquanto esfregava os cabelos do menino. – Então aposto que foi legal. Deu pra brincar bastante?

- Sim! – Nathan riu. – Fizemos vários jogos no recreio. Pai, acha que esse fim de semana você pode me levar pra soltar pipa no parque?

- Pipa? – Jensen indagou com um meio sorriso. – Me parece bem legal. Talvez a gente leve junto uns lanches e podemos fazer um piquenique bem legal só eu e você.

- Oba! – Nathan exclamou contente e esparramou uma boa quantidade de água na camisa de Jensen. – Ops…

- Você parece até Jared quando toma banho, molha tudo que está em volta! – Jensen sorriu. – Vamos, feche esses olhos antes que caia xampu aí!

Nathan fechou os olhos enquanto Jensen terminava de lavá-lo e perguntou curioso:

- Tio Mark vai mesmo jantar aqui hoje?

- Sim.

- Hum… - Nathan murmurou. – Vamos comer o que?

- Pizza. Está bom pra você, seu reclamão? Vamos terminar esse banho, porque eu ainda preciso tomar o meu! E enquanto eu faço isso você vai se sentar no sofá e ver TV.

- Posso jogar vídeo-game?! Por favor…

- Tudo bem… - Jensen se levantou. – Mas só até eu sair do banho, sabe muito bem que dia de semana não é dia de vídeo-game. Mas como você tem se comportado bem, vou dar esse desconto.

Nathan abraçou as pernas de Jensen, enchendo-o de sabão.

- Você é o melhor, pai!

- Claro que sou. – Jensen sacudiu a cabeça. – Você acaba de encharcar as minhas calças e eu nem vou fazer nada, não é?!

O menino soltou uma gargalhada contente e foi terminar seu banho. Gostava tanto de seu pai Jensen… ele era divertido, carinhoso, sabia brincar e quase nunca ficava nervoso. Mas Nathan sabia que uma coisa que Jensen lhe cobrava era que fizesse seus deveres em dia e fosse bem na escolinha. Seu comportamento tinha que ser bom.

Já vestido, Nathan foi até seu quarto enquanto Jensen tomava banho e parou em frente ao espelho com seu pente, pronto para ajeitar os cabelos castanhos que ainda estavam bagunçados. Penteou de lado e sorriu ao ver que tinha ficado bom. Em seguida, pegou sua mochilinha e retirou os cadernos com os deveres que havia feito na escola e, como não havia deveres de casa naquele dia, ele simplesmente deixou na mesa os cadernos de aula para que Jensen pudesse conferir. Era uma coisa feita religiosamente todos os dias desde que Nathan começou a estudar: todos os dias seus caderninhos eram conferidos, uma maneira de Jensen manter um olho no que acontecia na vida escolar de seu filho.

Nathan agora estava livre para jogar vídeo-game. Seu jogo favorito era Guitar Hero, e ele não perdeu tempo em aproveitar cada minuto do tempo que podia jogar enquanto Jensen não saísse do banho.

Jensen saiu do banho quinze minutos depois e não pode conter um sorriso no rosto ao ver o menino jogando animadamente, enquanto ao mesmo tempo dançava.

- Se divertindo? – Jensen sorriu e sentou-se para ver os cadernos do filho.

- Quero terminar essa musica! – Nathan falou, e mordeu o lábio inferior, concentrado.

- Muito bem, pode continuar jogando! Eu vou ver seus cadernos logo de uma vez! O Mark deve chegar daqui a pouco.

- Legal. – O menino concordou sem olhar para ele.

O loiro sorriu sacudindo a cabeça e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Jensen passou os olhos pelo caderninho de seu filho e deu um sorriso: ele era esperto, já começava a aprender as primeiras palavrinhas. Era muito esperto, e Jensen queria ter certeza de que daria tudo certo na vida escolar do seu menino, pra que ele continuasse interessado como sempre.

Quando terminou de conferir os deveres de seu filho, a campainha tocou, e só podia ser Mark.

- Oi! – Jensen cumprimentou com um leve sorriso. – Entra… o outrinho ali esta viciado no jogo.

– Oi, Nate!

- Oi, tio Mark! – o menino respondeu rápido. – Eu to quase terminado…

Jensen revirou os olhos e foi com Mark ate o sofá, os dois conversando qualquer coisa e olhando o pequeno terminar a musica. Quando Nathan terminou, festejou e correu ate Jensen com pura felicidade.

- Pai, eu fiz! Eu consegui no difícil!

- Caramba, parabéns! – Jensen sentou-o em seu colo. – Foi muito difícil?

- Claro! – Nathan falou arregalando os olhos. – _Through the fire and flames _é a musica mais difícil desse jogo! Tio Mark, você gosta de Guitar Hero?

- Gostar ate gosto, mas sou péssimo. – Mark sorriu para ele.

- Meu pai deve ser pior que você, porque ele é péssimo!

- Claro. – Jensen sorriu. – Só o Jared pra ganhar dessa criança… Ei, vamos logo pedir as nossas pizzas? Eu estive pensando em umas duas ou três. Porque eu como pra caramba, sabe disso...

A noite dos três foi perfeita. Jensen achava legal como Mark interagia bastante com Nathan, e isso contou muito antes deles começarem qualquer tipo de relacionamento, pois seu filho estava imprescindivelmente acima de tudo.

Enquanto comiam pizza, conversaram os três sobre carros, futebol e beisebol. Nathan estava sempre animado a respeito dos jogos e adorava falar do assunto; Jensen ria ao ver seu filho se empolgar.

Por fim, quando se aproximou a hora de Nathan ir para a cama, Mark sabia que era hora de ir. Deu um beijo no loiro antes de se levantar do sofá e afagou os cabelos do pequeno que estava deitado no colo do pai enquanto assistiam TV.

- Eu vou indo… - ele falou com um meio sorriso.

- Eu te levo até a porta. – Jensen se levantou junto com ele. – Diga tchau pra ele, Nate.

- Tchau, tio Mark. – O menino disse sem levantar a cabeça. – Não se esqueça que me deve uma partida de basquete agora.

- Eu não esqueço. E se você ganhar, já sabe que terá um premio legal.

Jensen riu e se despediu de Mark mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta. Havia sido uma noite agradável no fim das contas.

- Muito bem, carinha, é hora de ir dormir… - Jensen disse, batendo palmas uma vez para chamar a atenção de seu filho.

- Ah, puxa… - Nathan ergueu a cabeça a contra gosto. – Deixa eu só terminar de ver esse filme…

- Nem pensar. Que dia é hoje?

- Segunda-feira… - o menino disse fazendo biquinho e Jensen se segurou para não rir.

- Pois bem, amanhã você tem aula… vem vamos pra cama.

Ele se levantou e desligou a TV, obediente. Jensen o deixou passar na frente e sorriu ao ver Nathan andando cabisbaixo, chateado por ter que ir dormir sem terminar o filme. Sendo assim, Jensen se abaixou de repente para o pegar no colo e o suspendeu, lhe fazendo cócegas de surpresa, o que fez Nathan soltar uma gargalhada estridente e um gritinho de felicidade.

- Acha que pode tirar essa carinha triste agora?! – Jensen perguntou rindo, enquanto continuava as cócegas.

- Sim! Sim! – Nathan gritou em meio as risadas. Foi levado para o quarto ainda rindo, e Jensen o jogou na cama.

- Muito bem! – Jensen riu e se abaixou, encarando-o. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa? Água, um copo de leite?

- Não… - Nathan sacudiu a cabeça, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios e as covinhas aparecendo graciosamente. – Só um beijo de boa noite.

- Ok, um beijo de boa noite saindo…

Jensen o beijou com força no rosto e Nathan lhe abraçou, apertando os olhos e sorrindo. Gostava tanto de seu papai, o achava tão especial… O laço que havia entre eles era totalmente intransponível, e era o que mantinha Jensen na estrada. Era tudo o que importava.

- Dorme com os anjos, filho…

Ele se levantou e cobriu o menino, lançando-lhe mais um sorriso antes de apagar a luz.

- Te amo, papai.

O loiro sorriu para ele e deixou o quarto na penumbra, se virando para sair.

**N/A: Olá! Queria agradecer primeiramente as reviews que eu recebi pelo primeiro capitulo! Aqui está o segundo, espero que continuem acompanhando! Um grande beijo e até o próximo!**


	3. Alegrias e Surpresas

**Everything But You**

**Sumário: **Nathan não entendia o porquê de seus pais não estarem mais juntos. Jensen sabia muito bem, e também carregava consigo a certeza de que os fantasmas do passado não poderiam ser esquecidos tão cedo. PADACKLES. AU.

**Beta: **Minha querida prima Stefany! Ela faz o favor de revisar o texto e ainda rir de mim quando eu erro. :D

**Disclaimer: **Não, nem Jared, nem Jensen e nem Supernatural me pertencem na verdade. Somente Nathan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Alegrias e Surpresas**

A entrada da escola estava agitada, afinal, as atividades escolares estavam prestes a começar. Pais e alunos por todos os lados, os pequenos se despedindo de seus responsáveis com acenos e sorrisos, reencontrando os coleguinhas do jardim de infância, cumprimentando os professores que chegavam. Em meio a isso, Jared vigiava atento para que ao menos pudesse dar uma espiada mínima em seu filho Nathan. Jensen não gostava de se atrasar, então ele supunha que ambos deviam estar ali em breve. Por isso mesmo, Jared mantinha sua distancia: não queria ser visto ainda, só queria ver como estava seu menino, ver o quão diferente ele estava depois desse tempo. As crianças crescem rápido. Com Nathan, não seria nem um pouco diferente.

A primeira reação que teve ao ver o carro de Jensen parar na porta da escola, foi sentir o estomago se apertar. Estava com medo. Observou quieto, de um muro perto da esquina, e viu o loiro descer do carro com Nate, viu o seu filho beijar com força o rosto de Jensen.

E minha nossa, como Nathan estava crescendo rápido!

Jensen abraçou o menino e mexeu em seus cabelos castanhos. Jared involuntariamente sorriu, pensando que seu menino não tinha melhor sorte na vida: Jensen era um cara e tanto, amava aquela criança. Afinal, Nate era filho _deles_ e não só de Jared. O moreno ficava tranqüilo quando pensava que esse tempo inteiro, o amor de Jensen pelo seu pequeno não esmoreceu.

Jared observou quando o menino entrou correndo na escolinha. Jensen acenou e voltou para o carro, provavelmente a caminho do escritório.

Claro que Jared iria passar no escritório logo, afinal, ele ainda era dono de metade daquilo e pretendia sim, com toda certeza, retomar seu trabalho. Jensen não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, não importando o quanto ele estivesse com raiva e ressentido com Jared; aquele direito era do outro também, a empresa era deles. Mesmo sabendo disso, que tinha direitos, Jared sentia-se fraco e medroso, pensando que talvez devesse deixar pra lá essa historia toda e… sim, era o que ele faria. Fugiria outra vez… só que havia Nathan. E Jared não estava mesmo disposto a se afastar de seu menino outra vez, seu coração se apertava tremendamente só de pensar nessa hipótese. Queria ele bem perto, e não estava se importando se Jensen estivesse no caminho, afinal, o que houve entre eles era algo que não precisava envolver a criança.

Ainda observando a entrada da escola vagamente, Jared teve medo que Jensen não permitisse que se aproximasse do filho, temeu que fossem afastados de vez. Apesar de saber que Jensen era uma ótima pessoa e nunca seria capaz de algo assim, sentiu apreensão de qualquer modo. Não sabia o que iria enfrentar, não sabia qual seria a reação de Jensen, e muito menos sabia qual ia ser a reação de seu próprio filho, talvez isso o assustasse mais do que tudo.

Nathan era o que realmente importava ali, e por mais que seu coração ainda batesse por Jensen, ele faria de tudo para que nada saísse errado dessa vez.

Havia voltado por seu filho, não iria colocar nada a perder.

***********

- Me diz uma coisa… - Mark começou a falar, encostando-se um pouco na parede da sala de Jensen. – Você acha que dá pra ir lá em casa esse fim de semana?

Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso e ajeitou alguns papéis que estavam sobre sua mesma.

- Seria legal. Mas primeiro eu preciso ver se a Katie pode ficar com o Nathan no sábado. E você sabe que eu não vou poder dormir lá…

- Mas você não vai deixar o Nate com ela? Qual o problema então?

- Ah, você sabe… eu não gosto de deixar ele assim… - Jensen disse e depois riu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Às vezes acho que sou um pai coruja até demais.

- Você com certeza é. – Mark riu também. – Mas tudo bem, eu te entendo. Aceito esse tempinho que vai me dar no sábado então… assim pelo menos nós podemos ficar à sós um pouquinho.

Jensen sorriu e encarou novamente os papéis ao mesmo tempo que conversava com Mark a respeito de coisas referente ao trabalho. Eles teriam algumas reuniões com clientes em algumas horas, e estava discutindo detalhes do que teriam de fazer. Definitivamente o jeito de Mark trabalhar era diferente do de Jared, mas não necessariamente era ruim. Jensen se achava bem sortudo por poder contar com seu atual namorado para segurar as rédeas da firma.

Às vezes ele queria que Jared ainda estivesse ali. Outras vezes, ele se perguntava o que faria se ele realmente voltasse, se resolvesse assumir de volta seu lugar. Jensen não sabia. Ficaria feliz? Ficaria nervoso? Era um misto de sentimentos incrível, Jensen não sabia e nem imaginava o que faria ou pensaria numa situação dessas. Mas com certeza imaginava como Nate ficaria feliz por ter seu pai de volta e…

Jensen não conseguia nem pensar na hipótese de um dia Jared voltar pra casa e querer simplesmente levar o menino embora de sua vida. Era óbvio que, se quisesse, o mais novo podia fazê-lo e Jensen não iria poder impedir, afinal, o filho era realmente dele. Como viveria sem Nathan era a pergunta que Jensen não sabia mesmo responder, e na verdade nem gostava de pensar nisso.

Que Deus tivesse piedade dele se algo assim viesse a acontecer de verdade.

- Jen… você está bem? Jensen?

O loiro encarou Mark rapidamente, os olhos se arregalando um pouco.

- Oi… estou sim, estou ótimo. Acho só que… me distraí um pouco.

- É, eu percebi. – Mark riu. – Agora vê se presta atenção aqui, eu quero que dê uma olhada nesses documentos…

**************

No caminho inteiro de casa até a escola no fim da tarde, Nathan tagarelou infinitamente a respeito de um trabalhinho em grupo que fizera na escola, algo relacionado a animais. Ele estava verdadeiramente animado, e Jensen ouvia atento ao que o menino dizia, mesmo com ele falando tão rápido.

- Pai, mas daí veio a melhor parte! – Nathan arregalou os olhinhos e Jensen o encarou brevemente pelo retrovisor.

- E qual foi essa melhor parte?

- Eles levaram uns cãezinhos pra gente ver! Tinha um mais fofinho que o outro, eles eram peludinhos, bonitinhos, e eles eram todos bebezinhos!

Jensen já sabia exatamente para onde aquela conversa iria rumar.

- Você acha que eu posso ter um cachorrinho, pai?

- Um cachorrinho? – Jensen repetiu, como se estivesse refletindo a respeito e Nathan assentiu com a cabeça num movimento rápido e apreensivo pela resposta. – Você sabe que um cachorrinho é uma criaturinha viva, Nate, e portanto, ele precisa de muito cuidado, de atenção…

- Eu sei disso, papai. Hoje nós aprendemos tudinho sobre os cãezinhos.

- Pois então. Não é só brincar… eles fazem sujeira, você tem que limpar, dar banho, dar comida, levar pra passear, enfim, muitas coisas, filho.

- Então ter um cãozinho é que nem ter um bebê? – Nathan perguntou curioso e confuso e Jensen deu uma leve gargalhada enquanto virava a esquina e se aproximava da rua onde moravam.

- Mais ou menos, filho. É um pouquinho parecido sim.

- Ah, então vai ser fácil, porque eu sei tudo sobre cuidar de bebês também.

Jensen teve de rir outra vez.

- E onde foi que o senhor aprendeu _tudo_ sobre bebês e como cuidar deles, hein?

- Dãã, pai… - Nathan revirou os olhos. – Jogando no The Sims, né?

- Ah sim… entendi. Digamos que você está virtualmente treinado para ter um cãozinho então. – Jensen sorriu.

- Mas pai, eu posso? Posso ter um cãozinho? Por favor…

O loiro olhou pelo retrovisor outra vez e lá estavam os olhos de cãozinho abandonado, aquele olhar que era típico de Jared e fora herdado por Nathan. O menino conhecia Jensen muito bem pra saber que aquilo funcionava, sabia que ele nunca resistia a nada que fosse pedido enquanto estivesse olhando daquele jeito e ainda por cima fazendo biquinho.

- Olha, Nate, eu prometo que vou pensar, ok? Isso é um assunto muito sério, um cãozinho não é brincadeira.

- Eu prometo que vou cuidar dele. Ta, eu sei que não vou conseguir cuidar sozinho, mas eu prometo que eu ajudo, papai… hein? Deixa, por favor…

- Vamos pensar nisso, ta certo? Vamos combinar uma coisa? A gente sobe, você toma seu banho e faz sua tarefa. Depois que jantarmos, nós podemos dar uma olhada na internet e pesquisar algumas raças de cachorrinhos que podem viver em apartamento… e daí eu te digo se podemos ou não adotar um. Pode ser?

- Tudo bem… - um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Nathan. – Combinado, papai.

E assim fizeram. Enquanto Nathan tomava banho Jensen preparou um macarrão e arrumou a mesa, pensando mesmo a respeito daquela idéia de ter um cão. Talvez fosse bom pra Nate, assim ele poderia ocupar-se, aprender coisas novas com um bichinho e isso ajudaria muito com todos os fatores psicológicos que cercavam aquela abrupta separação que ele teve do pai. É, Jensen podia ter pensado nessa idéia antes. Até que viera mesmo a calhar.

Jantaram juntos, riram juntos e a vida parecia perfeita, mesmo que por instantes. Eles estavam tão felizes… Nathan estava pura animação, Jensen embarcava na alegria dele e logo os dois estavam comentando a respeito de cãezinhos e todo o tipo de diversão que se podia ter com eles. Jensen sorriu enquanto conversavam, notando que talvez o menino apenas tivesse herdado de Jared aquela paixão enorme por cachorros. Não seria justo reprimir, sendo que era algo bom no fim das contas.

Jensen lavou a louça e Nathan fez questão de ajudar na hora de enxugar tudo e guardar nos respectivos lugares, com a ajuda de Jensen para alcançar o que não podia. E quando estavam terminados e com tudo muito bem organizado, foram até o computador como combinado e começaram a fazer uma divertida pesquisa na internet, a respeito de cães.

- Pai, será que a gente pode ter um desses? – Nathan se ajeitou no colo do pai e apontou para a foto de um São Bernardo.

- Hum… eu acho que não, filho. Eles são muito grandes, não iam viver felizes num apartamento. Ei, que tal um poodle?

- Que? Que isso?

Jensen sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, procurando algo sobre a raça. Quando Nathan viu a foto do cão, fez uma caretinha.

- Pai… esse cachorro é de menina.

- De menina? Você acha? Ele é bem fofinho, Nate… apesar de que os poodles são um pouquinho barulhentos, mas são pequenos e se adaptam com pouco espaço. Tem certeza que não gostou?

- Tenho sim. Vamos ver outro…

Procuraram por mais tempo, Nathan gostou de alguns mais e de outros menos. Isso até que ele finalmente encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Jensen viu os olhinhos de seu menino brilharem e percebeu que a busca havia se cessado: Nathan estava totalmente apaixonado pela foto do pequeno filhote de Cocker Spaniel que estava aparecendo no monitor.

- Você gostou desse? – Jensen indagou com um meio sorriso.

- Ele é tão bonitinho… podemos ter um, pai?

- É… talvez seja uma boa idéia.

Nathan congelou, olhar pasmado em Jensen.

- Sério? Podemos mesmo ter um desse? – E ao ver Jensen assentir, o menino agarrou o adulto pelo pescoço e lhe deu um abraço enorme e desmedido. – Você é o melhor pai do mundo! Puxa!

Jensen conseguiu retribuir o abraço e em seguida afastou um pouco o pequeno, olhando-o bem sério agora.

- Ok, mas temos que estabelecer algumas regrinhas, filho. Primeiramente vamos comprar tudo o que o cãozinho vai precisar. Um bichinho precisa de muitas coisas, então vamos comprá-las primeiro, certo?

- Certo…

- Quando já estivermos com tudo pronto, podemos comprar um filhote. E quando ele estiver aqui, você vai ter que me ajudar a limpar a sujeira que ele fizer, vai ter que ir comigo levar o cãozinho pra passear, essas coisas… vai aprender a alimentá-lo nas horas certas, e tudo isso. Você vai ter que participar, entendeu?

- Pode deixar, papai! Eu vou sim! Vai ser muito legal ter um cãozinho pra brincar. E quando é que nós dois vamos comprar as coisas?

- Ah, sim… amanhã, quando eu for te buscar na escola nós vamos cuidar disso tudo, Sr. Apressadinho.

- Promete?

- Prometido. Eu já deixei de cumprir alguma coisa antes?

Nathan sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso e Jensen bateu de leve no braço dele, em seguida apontando para o corredor.

- Mas agora, vai pro quarto colocar o seu pijama porque já são quase dez horas.

- Poxa, pai…

- Poxa coisa nenhuma. – Jensen disse a ele enquanto se levantava. – Vamos logo. Quando você terminar de se vestir pode ir escovar os dentes…

- Ah, mas eu…

- Mocinho, sem discutir. Se você obedecer, eu ainda posso deixar você assistir uma meia hora de televisão antes de eu te levar de vez pra cama.

Nathan sorriu alegre e correu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, o que fez Jensen abrir um largo sorriso. Seu menino era sua alegria, era sua vida, e agora ele não estava conseguindo impedir de sentir-se animado a respeito daquela historia toda de terem um cachorrinho. Jared ia gostar muito se estivesse ali.

Sacudindo a cabeça, o loiro caminhou até a estante da sala e pegou o controle remoto, indo colocar a TV num canal de desenhos que Nathan gostava de assistir. Sentou-se no sofá confortavelmente e ficou lá somente observando a tela, sem prestar nenhuma atenção no que estava sendo exibido nela. Ele estava mesmo pensando era sobre onde iria comprar esse bichinho, tentando fazer uma lista mental de pet shops que ele conhecia. Procuraria na lista telefônica também, e com certeza acharia alguma coisa; faria questão de levar Nathan consigo no dia em que fosse comprar o filhotinho. Queria que ele próprio escolhesse qual eles deviam levar para casa.

Jensen foi despertar do seu devaneio quando ouviu a campainha tocar, e ficou muito surpreso. Só podia ser algum dos vizinhos, pois afinal, o porteiro nunca deixava subir ninguém que não se anunciasse antes. Mas Jensen não tinha amizade com nenhum vizinho, então… quem diabos poderia ser?

Ele se levantou e suspirou enquanto ia até a porta, curioso pra saber quem era. Tanto, que nem se deu ao trabalho de espiar pelo olho mágico, somente tratou de abrir a porta de uma vez.

E foi aí que tudo parou.

O coração de Jensen acelerou de tal maneira que ele achou que fosse morrer ou no mínimo cair desmaiado. Os olhos da pessoa a sua frente simplesmente o encaravam com uma segurança que poderia parecer real, se Jensen não o conhecesse tão bem.

Jared estava nervoso, mas queria parecer seguro de si. Porque era Jared quem estava a sua frente, e Jensen o conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

- Jared? – Ele conseguiu soltar, a voz falhando imensamente. Estava tão surpreso que nem sabia como agir ou o que dizer. Mágoa, raiva, amor, desejo… tudo junto numa pessoa só. Jensen não sabia o que escolher. – O que… como… o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oi, Jensen…

- Como você ousa aparecer aqui assim?! – O loiro tentou dizer com mais força, a consciência voltando a si. – Jared, o que…

- Eu vim ver o meu filho, Jensen. E não importa o que aconteça, você não vai me impedir.

Subitamente, a alegria que Jensen estava sentindo minutos atrás fora totalmente substituída por um medo absurdamente enorme.

CONTINUA…

**N/A: Olá! Demorei mas cheguei com um novo capitulo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, agradeço muito aos que estão acompanhando. Até a próxima!**


	4. Reflexões

**N/A: Este capitulo começa exatamente onde o outro acabou. Obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Capitulo 4: Reflexões**

Jensen sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto, um misto de raiva e surpresa invadindo seu peito com tal rapidez que ele achou que estava prestes a cair ali mesmo. Ver Jared assim, de repente, e ainda ouvi-lo dizer que queria ver Nathan daquele jeito, naquela hora… não era boa coisa. Durante muito tempo Jensen havia tentado imaginar como seria se Jared realmente voltasse, estivesse mais uma vez com eles dois, mas definitivamente nunca havia imaginado que seria assim.

Pensou que Jared seria mais inteligente, que usaria mais a cabeça, ao invés de ter aparecido sem qualquer aviso. De jeito nenhum era que Jensen ia deixar as coisas tomarem um rumo que fosse, por qualquer motivo, confundir a cabecinha de Nate e deixar o menino chateado ou sentindo-se mal. E nem mesmo Jared Padalecki iria passar por cima disso.

- Eu lamento, mas você não pode entrar. – Jensen disse entre dentes, tentando manter-se firme diante da situação. Os olhos de Jared escureceram.

- Eu já disse que vim ver o meu filho, e você não vai me impedir.

- Oh, eu vou sim, Jared, você pode contar com isso. Isso por acaso são horas de passar na casa de alguém?!

Jared soltou uma risada abafada e respondeu enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos:

- Casa de _alguém?_ Jensen… esse apartamento é tanto meu quanto seu. Você sabe disso. Eu _moro _aqui. E até onde eu entendo, eu posso me movimentar livremente e chegar em casa quando quiser.

- Como é?! – Jensen parecia verdadeiramente chateado agora. Ele foi para o corredor e fechou vagarosamente a porta da sala para que Nate não ouvisse nada. – Que porra é essa que você está dizendo?!

O moreno ficou somente o encarando, como se esperasse para Jensen continuar. E ele realmente continuou.

- Você acha que as coisas são assim?! – Jensen disse com raiva, mas fazendo tudo para que seu tom de voz saísse baixo. – Porra. Você _não _mora aqui. Não mais. Você _não _faz parte da minha vida, e eu definitivamente não quero que faça parte de nada que me envolva, caso você ainda tenha dúvidas quanto a isso, Jared.

- Eu quero ver o Nathan, é melhor você me deixar entrar ou então eu vou entrar por conta própria. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que passar por cima de você.

- É?! Tenta, e daí eu processo você por invasão de domicilio. Eu já disse que você não mora aqui.

- Foda-se, mas o filho é meu, ok? Eu tenho direito de vê-lo quando eu quiser.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Isso era verdade, e por mais que ele tentasse resistir, Jared tinha plenos direitos em relação ao menino, e Jensen nunca poderia ficar no caminho. De repente, ficou inseguro. Seu coração apertou-se de tal maneira, só pela idéia de perder Nathan – seu filho Nathan – para Jared. Sua vida estaria sem sentido.

- Jensen, você vai ou não me deixar entrar?

- Olha, eu queria um tempo. Você tem que entender que isso não é fácil pra mim, e não vai ser fácil pro Nathan também…

- Tempo?! Você sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei sem ver o meu filho?!

- Se você não tivesse fugido, nós três estaríamos muito bem agora! Você faz idéia do inferno que eu passei pra confortar esse menino, pra fazer ele sorrir de novo?! E você acha que tudo o que eu consegui construir e progredir com ele até hoje eu vou deixar ruir só porque eu tenho que atender o seu capricho?!

- Tudo bem, Jensen… - Jared suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu vou te dar o seu _tempo._ Converse com ele. E diga que eu venho vê-lo amanhã.

- Amanhã?!

- É. Amanha. Assim que ele sair da escola. E alem disso… vou passar no escritório também, eu preciso do trabalho de volta.

- Cara… você realmente está achando que as coisas vão voltar a ser como antes?

- Bom, eu preciso de um trabalho pra me sustentar, e como eu também sou dono da firma, nada mais justo e pratico que começar por ali mesmo. Então… eu vejo você amanhã… e à noite passo pra falar com o Nathan que eu estou de volta. Aposto como ele vai ficar muito feliz.

Jensen não pôde fazer nada alem de assentir. Logo Jared havia ido embora, e ele estava sozinho no corredor, pensando em como sua vida estava saindo dos eixos, imaginando como seria quando Jared e Nathan estivessem frente a frente, imaginou que ficaria sozinho de vez agora. Não podia prender o menino, sabia que o amor da criança pelo pai biológico era incondicional e enorme.

Quando voltou para o apartamento, Nathan estava na sala, fuçando distraidamente os canais de TV.

- O que você estava fazendo ai fora, pai?

- Ah… nada, carinha. – Jensen deu um sorriso fraco e sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o levemente. – Você já escovou os dentes?

Nathan respondeu a ele mostrando os dentinhos e depois voltou a encarar a televisão despreocupadamente, atento a um desenho qualquer que estava passando.

- Que bom, amor. – Jensen afagou seu rosto. – Mas como eu havia dito, é hora de ir dormir.

- Poxa, papai… mas eu gosto tanto desse desenho… hein, por favor?

Jensen pareceu pensar por um pouco. Depois sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e disse num tom ameno, observando cuidadosamente o rostinho de seu filho:

- Tudo bem então. Mas só se for por mais meia hora.

- Eu topo! – Nathan sorriu contente.

O que Jensen se perguntava era como iria conseguir contar ao seu filho que Jared estava de volta, queria saber como ele reagiria. Tinha medo de que o menino se esquecesse dele e sumisse com o outro de sua vida, e isso ele não seria mesmo capaz de suportar de maneira alguma.

O restinho do tempo que tiveram para ficar juntos na sala foi bem bacana. Viram o desenho todo, e logo Nathan estava deitado sobre o colo de Jensen, os olhinhos fechados e a respiração totalmente tranqüila. Ele havia finalmente dormido, e seu pai lhe beijou o rosto.

- Eu amo muito você, meu amor. Não quero nunca que se esqueça disso.

E com isso, levou-o para a cama.

****************

Jared andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto de hotel, pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Havia agido por impulso, e agora estava ai, totalmente perdido em pensamentos. Em hora nenhuma havia planejado ser hostil com Jensen, nunca mesmo havia cogitado a hipótese de aparecer dessa maneira e talvez por tudo a perder numa possível reaproximação com seu filho.

Mas no fim das contas, Jared conseguiu perceber uma coisa muito importante: Jensen amava verdadeiramente Nathan, e faria de tudo para protegê-lo de qualquer um. É claro que isso nunca fora um segredo, mas agora a confirmação estava ali.

O modo como o loiro se preocupou, como ficou ate mesmo amedrontado com a possibilidade de perder Nathan, demonstrava isso. Jared ainda não sabia como encararia seu menino… pensava em como ele reagiria, se estaria com raiva. Se o entenderia, ou se ainda era pequeno demais pra compreender a complexidade dos fatos que abalou seu relacionamento com a família. Nem mesmo Jensen sabia de tudo. Jared sofrera sozinho durante todo este tempo procurando uma solução, procurando fazer o que fosse melhor para as duas pessoas que mais amava. Mesmo assim, não culparia Jensen se este o odiasse, afinal, o modo como Jared havia partido fora muito repentino. E com certeza a parte que Jensen sabe coloca Jared numa situação complicada. É mesmo surpreendente o fato de o loiro haver permitido que ele visse o filho.

Jared suspirou e deixou-se cair na cama, fechando os olhos e imaginando tudo o que havia perdido de seu filho nesses dois anos em que havia ficado fora. Todos os dias repetia a si mesmo que era necessário o afastamento, que era para o melhor de todos… assim, procurava ao menos amenizar sua dor.

No dia seguinte, retomaria sua vida de volta. Entenderia se Jensen não o quisesse por perto, nunca seria capaz de culpá-lo. Mas seu emprego e seu filho era duas coisas necessárias, e a primeira delas ele iria reaver logo pela manhã. E nisso Jensen não poderia interferir.

****************

- Como assim ele apareceu ai?! – Katie perguntou curiosa pelo telefone enquanto conversava com Jensen na mesma noite.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O Jared apareceu aqui… pediu pra ver o Nate… Olha, eu estou transtornado. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que pode acontecer se ele resolve tirar o menino de mim…

- Calma, Jen, isso não vai acontecer, está bem? Além do que, o Nate ama você. Sabe disso.

- Sei… - Jensen sentou-se no sofá e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. – Mas sabe que isso não muda nada. E ele disse que vem amanhã pra ver o garoto, Katie, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Você precisa conversar com o Nathan antes, alertá-lo disso… vai ser mais fácil. E você deve permitir. Quanto mais dificultar as coisas, pior pode ser. Mas não fique nervoso, está bem? Mantenha a calma, não discuta com ele… você sabe que Jared ama vocês dois.

- Claro. – Jensen riu debochado. – Ele ama o Nate. Mas quanto a mim… bom, eu não sei mais de nada. Ele nos largou e você sabe muito bem o porquê.

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não muda nada. Ele voltou e isso pode ser um bom sinal, então tenta colocar a sua cabeça no lugar antes de meter os pés pelas mãos. E qualquer coisa, você liga pra mim, eu tento ajudar vocês.

- Não sei o que eu faria com você, Katie… - Jensen sorriu. – Olha… eu te ligo amanhã e te conto o que acontecer, está bem?

- Certo, Jen. Pode me ligar. Um beijo…

Ele desligou e suspirou. É, não havia escolha. Iria ser um dia cheio…

CONTINUA…

**N/A: Primeiramente, mil desculpas pelo capitulo extremamente curto. Acontece que vou viajar amanhã e só estou de volta dia 23 de janeiro. Não sei se terei tempo de atualizar por lá, então por enquanto todas as minhas fics vão ter que esperar esse tempinho pra serem atualizadas. Obrigada pelas reviews e até Janeiro! Feliz ano novo a todos!**


	5. Reencontro

**Capitulo 5: Reencontro**

Jensen sabia muito bem que Jared apareceria por ali naquele dia, e estava tentando manter-se calmo o suficiente. Não queria armar uma cena, somente a presença de Jared por ali já seria o bastante para que as pessoas começassem a reparar, e daí, agir com indiscrição só pioraria tudo indescritivelmente. Andava de um lado a outro em sua sala, inquieto. Quando sua secretaria anunciou que Jared Padalecki estava perguntando se podia entrar, ele percebeu que havia algo errado consigo mesmo. Sua vida estava fora dos eixos. E depois de tanto tempo achando que estaria tranqüilo sob a presença de seu ex-companheiro, notou que estava enganado. Jared estava lhe causando um grande desconforto, e as coisas não eram pra ser assim.

- Eu não pensei que viesse tão cedo. – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen disse assim que Jared entrou em sua sala. O mais novo estava olhando em volta, curioso.

- Você mudou algumas coisas por aqui… - Jared disse numa voz baixa, ignorando o comentário de Jensen. – O que fez com a minha antiga mesa?

- Eu tive de colocar em alguma outra sala, já que não precisava mais dela aqui.

- E você também mudou a cor das paredes. Eu gostava mais do jeito que estava antes… - e dizendo isso, Jared deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. – Eu me lembro quando a gente montou isso aqui. Não tínhamos nada, nem sabíamos se ia ou não dar certo… e daí… de repente tudo aconteceu. Que bom que deu certo.

- Nós somos bons advogados. Simplesmente isso. – Jensen sentou-se e fez um gesto para que ele ficasse à vontade.

- Você tem muito mais gente trabalhando aqui. No inicio éramos só nos dois, mas antes de eu ir embora, só havia umas três pessoas.

- Jared, que tal a gente ir direto ao assunto? – Jensen cortou. – Essas coisas nem importam mais e eu não faço idéia do porque de você estar ainda falando nisso. Isso não é mais a nossa vida, ok? Eu um dia pensei que ainda pudesse ser, mas não é, e certas coisas não voltam de jeito algum. Vamos logo ver essa situação…

- Como você quiser, então.

- Bom… - Jensen pegou alguns papeis e parou de olhar para Jared. – Você é legalmente meu sócio na empresa… então… tudo bem, se quer voltar a trabalhar aqui, tudo bem, eu não vou me impor, eu concordo que você retome seu lugar. Vou mandar separarem uma sala pra você agora mesmo, e vou te colocar à par de algumas coisas também.

- Mas… essa sala também é minha.

Jensen voltou a olhar para ele. Era difícil encarar Jared, era difícil aceitar o que havia acontecido: o abandono, o desamor que ele havia lhe demonstrado. Não o odiava, nunca poderia, mas com certeza não estava feliz com aquela situação.

- Essa sala é minha, Jared. Nós dividimos ela um dia, mas não mais. Isso eu me reservo no direito de negar à você.

Jared não fez menção de se opor. Ele assentiu e começou a prestar atenção à tudo o que Jensen lhe dizia, estava atento. Queria voltar para o seu trabalho, queria fazer sua vida voltar aos eixos. Queria que tudo fosse como antes, esse era o seu maior desejo. Queria que sua família se unisse de novo.

O telefone celular de Jensen tocando o interrompeu de seus pensamentos. O loiro pediu licença para atender, como se Jared fosse um estranho qualquer, como se fosse um cliente ou um novo empregado. E o outro acabou sentindo um pouco de tristeza ao perceber que não passava mesmo de um estranho.

- Alô – Jensen atendeu dentro da sala mesmo, parecendo tranqüilo. – Ah… sim, sra. Young. Tudo ótimo. … O Nate? É, ele reclamou de dor na garganta hoje de manhã, mas eu achei que ele estava bem.… É mesmo? Bom, então diga pra ele ficar calmo que eu passo ai em vinte minutos pra pegá-lo. Muito obrigado, diretora. Até logo.

Mal Jensen havia desligado o telefone, e Jared estava falando, a expressão preocupada.

- O que houve com ele?

- Ela disse que ele começou a reclamar muito de dores de cabeça e garganta, e esta com febre. Deve ter pego uma gripe ou alguma dessas viroses que tem por ai… - Jensen levantou-se e começou a procurar suas chaves. – Eu vou buscar ele agora mesmo, você pode pedir a minha secretaria que separe sua sala, e pode começar agora mesmo se quiser.

- Nem pensar, eu quero ver o Nathan. Ainda mais ele estando assim, eu…

- Jared, acho que não é boa hora.

- Ele é _meu _filho, Jensen, e eu quero ir com você. Eu quero vê-lo. Você por acaso disse a ele que eu estava aqui?

- Não, ainda não disse. – Jensen respondeu com um pouco mais de agressividade. – E você vive repetindo que ele é _seu_ filho… mas devia parar com isso, Jared, porque eu crio esse menino, e quem abandonou ele foi você. Não é tão simples assim entrar na nossa vida e querer dar ordens a torto e à direito. Ele pode ser seu filho, mas esta sob a minha responsabilidade agora!

Jared abaixou um pouco os olhos, depois voltou a olhar para o loiro. Parecia vencido. Mas mesmo assim, queria ir com ele, queria ver seu menino e cuidar dele. Ajudar Jensen a cuidar dele, fazer parte disso novamente.

- Olha… - Jensen sacudiu a cabeça. – Você… pode vir se quiser. Mas vai com calma, ok? Eu não quero que o meu menino sofra.

- Eu também não quero, Jensen… disso você pode ter certeza. Vamos então?

*************

Jensen abraçou Nathan com carinho e o pequeno se aconchegou em seus braços com os olhinhos brilhando de lágrimas. Ele chorava baixinho, mas não reclamava de dor alguma. Tossia vez ou outra e com muita dificuldade. Jensen percebeu que estava sentindo dor.

- Parece ser um resfriado daqueles. – Jensen disse à diretora. Jared estava no carro, e ele havia entrado sozinho para buscar Nathan.

- É, parece sim… coloque ele de repouso e se ele não melhorar, leve ele num pediatra.

- Vou fazer isso. Muito obrigado mais uma vez. Vamos lá, cara? Hein?

Nathan somente afundou mais o rosto no pescoço de Jensen, e este sorriu e lhe afagou o rosto, caminhando para fora da escola.

- Nate… antes de chegar ao carro, eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Tem uma pessoa no carro…

- Pessoa? – O menino perguntou, a voz rouca.

- É. Uma pessoa que a gente não via faz tempo…

- Tia Katie?

- Não, amor, não é a tia. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então quem é?

- É seu pai, meu anjo. Seu pai.

Os olhos de Nathan encontraram os de Jensen, e o mais velho viu um pouco de apreensão ali. Não era o que esperava encontrar. Parou de caminhar alguns metros antes de chegar ao carro, o vulto de Jared já visível ali.

- Que foi, Nate? Não está feliz? Não era isso que você tanto esperava, hein? Sue papai voltou… - Jensen disse com um sorriso encorajador, mas seu menino franziu a testa apenas.

- Ele vai me levar embora?

E essa era a pergunta que Jensen estava se fazendo minuto a minuto desde a noite passada. A surpresa foi ouvi-la de Nathan, e com aquele tom de preocupação.

- Você não queria que seu pai voltasse?

- Queria, mas… não quero mais se ele for me levar embora.

- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira, tudo bem, meu anjo? Fique tranqüilo… mas você devia estar feliz. Você queria tanto que o papai voltasse… e ele esta ali, e doido pra ganhar um abraço e um beijo bem apertado de você. Ele esta com saudades…

Nathan estava apreensivo, e Jensen podia sentir isso só de olhar. Jared saiu do carro quando eles já estavam chegando, e seu coração palpitava ao ver seu filho, enorme, abraçado a Jensen como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tocou as costas dele com todo cuidado e chamou seu nome bem devagar; Nathan se virou para olhar e aos poucos, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Papai…

Jared não segurou mais as lágrimas. Elas escorriam pelo seu rosto deliberadamente e ele ria ao mesmo tempo, feliz por ver que seu filho estava tão bem, estava tão grande e cada vez mais parecido consigo.

- Nate… papai sentiu tanta saudade de você… - ele disse enquanto afagava os cabelos dele.

- Também… mas você demorou muito…

- É, eu demorei. Mas eu estou aqui agora. Estou de volta. – Ele sorriu. – E eu te amo muito, filho, eu senti sua falta dia após dia…

Nathan voltou a encostar a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jensen, observando Jared com atenção. E depois disse, ainda olhando para Jared, mas se dirigindo ao outro:

- A gente vai pra casa agora, não vai, pai? Você vai me levar pra casa?

- Claro que eu vou te levar pra casa, carinha. Nós vamos pra casa… mas tem algum problema se o Jared vier com a gente? Aposto que ele quer matar as saudades de você.

- Ele pode vir… - Nathan disse com a voz distante, os olhinhos quase fechando, a voz rouca mais amolecida pelo sono. – Mas você vai ficar comigo também, não vai?…

- Eu sempre estou com você… vamos… abre a porta pra mim, Jared? – Ele pediu, se aproximando para colocar o menino deitado no banco de trás. Ele estava adormecido. – Pesado… cada dia mais.

Jared ficou olhando seu menino deitado no banco e enxugou suas lagrimas, fechando a porta suavemente e dirigindo-se para o banco da frente. Jensen deu partida no carro e eles seguiram em silencio ate o apartamento.

*************

- Tudo aqui esta como eu deixei.

Jensen ergueu os olhos e percebeu que Jared estava olhando em volta atentamente, querendo absorver tudo o que havia naquele lugar. Eram lembranças de muitos anos, era a vida dele. E Jensen podia sem duvidas entender isso perfeitamente. Continuou, porem, trocando a roupa de Nathan, que estava adormecido em sua cama, com todo cuidado para não acordá-lo.

- Ele esta arredio. – Jared comentou num tom baixo enquanto Jensen se levantava.

- Eu percebi. Acho que é normal… a verdade é que ele fala de você todos os dias. E se lembra de você em situações cotidianas. Se eu faço uma comida que você gosta, ele cita você. Quando fomos à praia ele quis que estivesse junto. Nate ama você tanto que às vezes eu me sito de lado… - ele sorriu. – Mas eu entendo. Ele queria que você voltasse, mas ele não sabe lidar com a sua volta. Ele esta com medo de como vão ser as coisas… ele não entende porque você foi embora.

- Foi preciso… - ele disse, olhos fixados no seu filho adormecido.

- Preciso? Nem vou entrar nisso com você. – Jensen suspirou e procurou não se irritar. – Olha, acho que você deve ir com calma em relação e ele. Eu sou adulto, Jared, e estou muito atordoado com essa situação. Imagina ele, que só tem cinco anos… ele só quer se sentir seguro, e aqui ele se sente seguro, comigo ele se sente seguro.

- Eu magoei ele.

- Claro que não, ele só não compreende. Ele precisa de um tempinho pra se acostumar com o fato de que você esta aqui outra vez.

Jared assentiu. Sentou-se na cama perto dele e ficou observando-o.

- A febre dele ainda não cedeu.

- É, mas eu já dei o medicamento, agora vamos esperar mais um pouco. Se continuar assim, vamos dar um banho frio nele. E mais tarde ele come alguma coisa e toma outro analgésico pra dormir. Se ele acordar ruim, daí eu levo ele ao medico.

- Então ta… Eu… acho que vou indo então.

O loiro concordou e levou-o ate a porta, cansado. Jared ainda hesitou antes de ir embora.

- Você liga pra mim se ele piorar?

- Jared… eu cuidei dele sozinho esse tempo todo e nunca pude ligar pra você. Tenho certeza de que posso dar conta sozinho, ele já ficou doente antes e eu me safei muito bem.

- É, mas eu estou aqui agora. E eu quero que você me ligue… eu reativei meu numero. Você deve saber qual é.

- Certo. Então… amanha eu vejo você, no escritório. Boa noite, Jared.

- Boa noite.

Jensen fechou a porta e respirou fundo antes de ir se preparar para tomar seu banho. Havia sido um dia e tanto. Depois de passar a tarde com Jared e conversar um pouco, ele viu que o outro também estava inseguro e parecia com medo de que Nathan não o quisesse mais por perto. Mas não era verdade. E Jensen sabia o quanto seu menino amava Jared Padalecki.

***************

- Papai… papai…

Jensen acendeu o abajour de seu quarto. Já era tarde, passava das onze e seu menino havia acordado mais uma vez. Depois da janta havia sido complicado fazê-lo dormir de novo, depois de uma tarde inteira dormindo. E agora seria mais difícil ainda.

- Fala, Nate… papai esta cansado…

- Eu sei… desculpa… é que eu não consigo dormir. – ele foi dizendo e se enfiando debaixo dos lençóis de seu pai. – Posso ficar aqui com você?

- Pode, claro. Você teve algum pesadelo?

- Não…

- Esta se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou, tocando a testa dele. – Sua febre cedeu.

- Eu estou melhor.

Jensen sorriu e o abraçou, beijou seu rosto com todo carinho e disse baixo, numa voz arrastada:

- Eu amo você tanto, meu amor. Eu quero que você nunca se esqueça disso, aconteça o que acontecer.

- Porque você esta dizendo isso? É porque o meu pai voltou? Ele vai me levar embora?

- Nathan, eu já lhe disse, meu filho, você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. Nós queremos que você seja feliz.

- Eu fiquei feliz dele vir… mas não quero ir embora com ele.

- Você não ia achar legal morar com seu pai de novo? Hein?

- Só se ele estivesse aqui. Morando com a gente. Eu não quero ir pra outra casa, pai, não quero, eu quero ficar com você… promete pra mim que eu vou poder continuar morando com você e nós vamos ter aquele cachorrinho?

- Prometo, cara. Prometo sim… mas você tem que acordar melhor, daí eu prometo que tiro o dia de folga e nos dois vamos comprar tudo pro nosso cãozinho, ouviu bem?

- Só nós dois?

- Só nós dois. Prometido. Mas agora você tem que dormir e deixar eu dormir também, senão vou acordar muito tarde e não vai dar tempo.

- Ta bom. – Nathan sorriu e se abraçou a ele. – Você é o melhor pai do mundo e eu te amo.

- Também amo você. Boa noite.

Jensen apagou o abajour e tentou dormir. Tentou apagar de sua mente o fato de que Jared estava de volta. Mas isso agora era impossível.

Continua…

**N/A: Ola, estou de volta! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e aqui esta o capitulo 5. Espero não ter demorado tanto assim, o próximo sairá em breve! Beijos!**


	6. Johnny

**Capitulo 6: Johnny**

Jared estava ao mesmo tempo curioso e chateado com toda aquela coisa de Jensen agora ter um namorado. Era estranho. Estava acostumado com Jensen sendo seu, e por mais que isso fosse um pensamento egoísta e completamente infundado, Jared esperava voltar para casa um dia e encontrar Jensen livre, e o esperando. Claro, que isso era só um desejo. E um daqueles que está na cara que não se realiza.

O cara se chamava Mark e trabalhava na empresa, e pelo que Jared pode notar, era um funcionário excelente, extremamente competente e centrado. E era, novamente, _namorado_ de Jensen. Namorado.

Isso já era demais. Mas a verdade era que o moreno não podia fazer nada alem de aceitar aquela situação toda com normalidade, pois eram assim que as coisas eram agora: Jensen e ele não tinham mais nada juntos, nem mesmo uma amizade, seu filho estava distante e ele teria que suar um bocado pra ganhar sua confiança de novo, e Jensen estava namorando. Firme. O quão pior isso poderia ficar Jared não sabia, mas era fato que teria de aceitar. Não tinha direito algum de opinar em nada.

Estava de volta ali já fazia uma semana, e por enquanto havia resolvido ir devagar em relação a Nathan. Foi com Jensen algumas vezes buscá-lo na escola e só, manteve sua distancia para que o menino gradativamente se acostumasse com sua presença outra vez, e tinha dado certo. Haviam trocado algumas palavras a mais uns dias, e Jared estava planejando, qualquer hora dessas, chamar seu pequeno pra irem ao parque ou algo assim. Estava louco para passar um tempo só com ele e conhecer o seu filho de novo, já que ele estava crescendo tão rápido.

Jared bateu à porta da sala de Jensen três vezes e ouviu ele mandar entrar, então obedeceu. Apareceu com um leve sorriso no rosto e Jensen ergueu um pouco os olhos para ver quem era.

- Precisando de alguma coisa? – Ele usou seu tom mais profissional e Jared sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Hum… Só queria saber se eu posso ver o Nate hoje…

Jensen ajeitou umas folhas que estavam sobre a mesa e olhou novamente para Jared, mas sem se demorar muito.

- Bom… hoje eu vou fazer uma surpresa pra ele. – Jensen começou a contar. – Eu disse que só poderia buscar o cãozinho na próxima semana e na verdade eu marquei pra pegar hoje.

- Aposto que ele vai gostar.

- Com certeza. – Jensen deixou escapar um sorriso que acabou contagiando Jared também. – Talvez fosse mais fácil se você passasse na loja de animais e pegasse o cãozinho… ou talvez… você… bom, você pode pegar o Nate na escola e levar ele pro apartamento. Enrola ele que eu tive que ficar um pouco depois do horário, sei lá, e… depois eu chego com ele. Eu pego um táxi ou coisa assim.

- Tem certeza?

- Por que não? Assim talvez vocês possam conversar um pouquinho mais…

Jared assentiu e ficou contente. Aquilo era uma demonstração de confiança, e ele tinha certeza que era difícil pra Jensen confiar nele depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, depois dele ter ido embora daquele jeito.

- Então ta. – Jared concordou. – Eu o pego na escola e daí você pega o cãozinho. E a gente se encontra no apartamento… pode deixar. Eu acho que vai ser bem legal.

- Você vai precisar das chaves do carro então. – Jensen disse um pouco depois. – É melhor levar de uma vez, daqui a pouco já vai estar na hora…

Jensen estendeu para ele as chaves do apartamento e do carro, e Jared as pegou com um sorriso que expressava muito agradecimento.

*************

- Cadê o papai?! – Nathan perguntou olhando em volta, assim que Jared apareceu para pegá-lo.

- Ah, Nate… ele teve de ficar um pouquinho mais na empresa por causa de um contratempo… e daí ele me pediu pra buscar você e levá-lo pra casa.

Nathan o observou por um pouco antes de finalmente aceitar segurar sua mão e ir a caminho do carro de Jensen. Jared sorriu, ansioso na verdade para ver a reação que o menino teria quando Jen chegasse com o cãozinho. Ele ficaria com certeza muito feliz.

- Papai deixou você pegar o carro dele? – o menino indagou com curiosidade, assim que eles já estavam dentro do carro. Jared ia arrumando o cinto de segurança nele. – Sabia que eu já sei arrumar meu cinto sozinho?

- Ok… você pode fazer então… - Jared sorriu.

- É assim… - Nathan ia dizendo, como se estivesse explicando tudo para o pai. – Você puxa essa ponta… daí prende aqui nessa coisa… viu? Papai me ensinou faz tempo. Agora eu já coloco meu cinto sozinho.

- Nossa… você está cada dia mais esperto. – Jared afagou os cabelos dele e Nathan se permitiu sorrir. – Então, vamos pra casa?

- Vamos! Eu estou com fome mesmo! Você pode fazer macarrão?… Eu me lembro que seu macarrão era uma delícia…

- Vamos ver… - Jared disse sorrindo e saindo com o carro. – Melhor perguntar pro Jen se ele deixa, não é? Quando ele chegar a gente vê, ok, filho?

Nathan concordou com a cabeça e somente ficou aproveitando a viagem. Era legal estar com seu pai ali, claro que era, mas mesmo assim ele queria que pudesse estar perto dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Que ficassem todos juntos de novo.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento Nathan foi logo correndo para o quarto a fim de procurar uma roupa e se enfiar no banho antes que Jensen chegasse e lhe desse uma bronca. Jared disse para ele não demorar, e Nathan gritou que tudo bem, que iria ser rápido.

Enquanto o menino tomava banho Jared ficou ali admirando a sala de sua casa… pois era sua também, de certa forma. Havia tantas boas lembranças ali, que se Jared não tomasse cuidado acharia que tudo estava como antes, que as coisas estavam bem de novo; mas elas não estavam. Nada era como antes.

Passaram-se uns quinze minutos até que Nate estivesse fora do banheiro e penteado, pronto para esperar o pai chegar do 'trabalho'. Jared teve que rir daquilo.

- Seu pai então está conseguindo deixar você tão certinho quanto ele. – Jared deu um sorriso e foi sentar-se ao lado do menino no sofá. Segurou delicadamente seu rosto com uma das mãos e arrumou os cabelos dele de um modo mais despojado. Reparou que Nathan usava o cabelo mais ou menos parecido com o seu, compridos ate um pouco depois das orelhas, e viu que seu menino estava ficando cada dia mais parecido com ele. – Assim você fica mais bonito, ok?

- Papai me disse que eu tenho que andar sempre com o cabelo penteado. Mas… - ele se aproximou de Jared e lhe disse num sussurro, como se tivesse medo de Jensen chegar e pegar ele fazendo essa confissão. – Eu às vezes fico com preguiça de pentear. Você promete pra mim que não conta?

- Prometo! – Jared riu. – Vai ser o nosso segredo.

Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar e logo Nathan ficou animado porque seu pai finalmente chegara. Talvez eles pudessem ver algum filme, e quem sabe Jensen deixaria Jared preparar o macarrão que tanto Nathan queria comer.

- Por que não abre a porta, Nate? Deve ser Jensen. – Jared disse com um sorriso encorajador e o pequeno murmurou um 'tá bem' e correu para a porta com ansiedade por algum motivo estranho. E quando realmente girou a maçaneta e viu seu pai ali, ele também sentiu uma alegria enorme invadir seu coraçãozinho ao ver o que o pai carregava nos braços com tanto carinho e cuidado:

- Pai!!! Você trouxe!!! É o meu cãozinho!

- É, isso aí… - Jensen entrou com o filhote, Nathan correndo afobado pra fechar a porta de volta e ir para junto de Jensen. Jared já estava por ali também, observando o mais velho colocar o pequeno Cocker Spaniel no chão da sala do apartamento. O cão era mesmo uma gracinha. – Ele não é lindo, amor? Você gostou?

- Claro que eu gostei! Eu amei! Pai… nossa! – Nathan deu um abraço em Jensen assim do nada e o loiro riu contente ao recebê-lo. Adorava ver seu filho feliz. – Você gostou também? – Ele perguntou, virando-se para Jared.

- Claro! – O moreno respondeu, agora sentindo-se mais à vontade para sentar-se junto deles no chão. Estava afagando a cabeça do cãozinho, que cheirava todos curiosamente. – Ele é lindo, você tem sorte. Eu sempre quis ter um, mas você era pequenininho demais pra ter um cãozinho por perto naquela época. Que bom que agora você já esta bem crescido e vai poder ajudar Jensen a cuidar dele. Certo, Nate?

- Certo. Eu vou cuidar dele muito bem… mas… ele nem tem um nome ainda. – Nathan coçou a cabeça e depois bateu com as mãozinhas no chão, chamando a atenção do filhote para si. – Que tal a gente chamar ele de Johnny?

- Johnny? – Jensen sorriu e olhou para Jared, que também ria. – É nome de gente, filho…

- E daí? Eu gosto desse nome. Ele vai se chamar Johnny e pronto.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam novamente e riram espontaneamente. O mais novo estendeu a mão para afagar novamente o cãozinho que estava no colo do filho e Jensen deu um sorriso, somente observando a cena. Nathan tinha razão, Jared gostara mesmo da idéia de ter um cachorro.

Passaram mais um tempo ali brincando juntos com o filhotinho, que agora era chamado de Johnny. Ele corria de um para o outro, às vezes se atrapalhava com as próprias patinhas e tropeçava, o que fazia os três rirem com vontade da falta de jeito dele. Ainda era muito pequeno, tinha muito que aprender.

Inevitavelmente ele ficou com sono e Nathan resolveu levá-lo para seu quarto, onde haviam colocado a caminha dele.

- Acho que já está tarde. – Jared disse levantando-se e Jensen o olhou enquanto fazia o mesmo. – Mas de qualquer modo foi muito legal ver o rostinho dele, ele ficou muito feliz. Foi uma idéia e tanto, Jensen.

- É, ele ficou feliz mesmo. – Jensen soltou um pequeno sorriso. – Mas tudo bem… você pode ficar pra jantar se quiser. Acho que o Nathan vai gostar.

- Eu não quero mesmo incomodar vocês, eu…

- Eu estou convidando, ok? Tudo bem, sem problemas. – Jensen disse, observando Nathan voltar do quarto agora sozinho. – Não vai ser legal filho, seu pai ficar pra jantar?

- Claro! – Nathan disse num tom animado. – Ele pode fazer macarrão? Por favor, papai, por favor, eu senti tanta falta da comida dele!

Jensen sorriu e olhou de volta para Jared, dizendo:

- Por mim sem problemas. Você pode fazer o seu macarrão, Jared… porque eu acho que senti saudades da sua comida também.

Jared deu um meio sorriso e ficou feliz por estar conseguindo finalmente dar alguns passos a mais em sua aproximação de sua família. E talvez Jensen não achasse a historia toda tão ruim assim…

Continua…


	7. Duvidas

**Everything But You**

**Capítulo 7: Duvidas**

**xxx**

- Vamos, Johnny! Vamos, pega isso!

Nathan estava afobado e animado com seu cãozinho. Ele já estava ali há alguns dias, mas ainda assim a empolgação do primeiro contato ainda não havia passado, e o menino parecia realmente aprovar a idéia de ter um amiguinho assim para brincar.

Quando não estava na escola, ou fazendo seus deveres, Nathan geralmente iria procurar o preguiçoso Cocker Spaniel e lhe importunar até que acordasse e resolvesse brincar de alguma coisa, o que geralmente era jogar bola. O corredor do apartamento era o lugar em que eles mais costumavam ficar, e Nathan não economizava na energia que gastava ao brincar com Johnny. O filhote gostava de correr atrás da bolinha de borracha, e mais ainda, gostava que Nathan tentasse pegá-la de volta. Nem sempre era fácil para o pequeno, já que o cãozinho não era nada bobo, e sabia como ninguém o seu caminho pela casa agora. Corria pelas pernas de seu amigo, ou se enfiava debaixo de alguma cadeira. Às vezes Johnny simplesmente escondia a bolinha e, animado, observava como Nathan parecia estar sem pistas a respeito de seu paradeiro.

Era divertido.

- Você é um _vacilão_! – Nathan sorriu, pegando a bolinha que estava escondida atrás do sofá da sala. – Mas agora eu não vou devolver ela pra você, Johnny... não tão fácil. Acha que consegue pegar ela de volta? Hein?

O cãozinho balançou seu rabinho, como se compreendesse cada palavra e, animadamente, dava pulinhos na esperança de alcançar a bolinha que estava na mão de Nathan.

- Você é um baixinho! – O menino zombou e então saiu correndo de volta ao seu quarto, acompanhado pelo cachorro.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo para a cena. Nathan parecia tão feliz com o bichinho, o que simplesmente deu a ele a certeza de ter feito a coisa certa em permitir que seu filho tivesse um cão.

_Seu filho. _

Por um instante ou talvez mais, Jensen hesitou em seu pensamento. Nathan morava com ele, fazia parte de sua vida, mas... a verdade era que não tinham o mesmo sangue. Não eram pai e filho de verdade.

Aquele lugar era de Jared. Claro, com a ausência dele, Jensen viu consigo toda a responsabilidade de levar Nathan no rumo certo, e o menino não tinha problema algum em chamar e reconhecer Jensen como seu pai, assim como fazia com Jared. Era algo tão cotidiano, que Jensen nem pensava nisso com freqüência, mas agora, com Jared de volta, ele realmente estava perdendo a noção do que era certo, errado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele apenas sabia que tinha estado na vida de Nathan por muito tempo, desde que ele era um bebe. Primeiro, porque ele e Jared tinham algo. Depois, porque Jared foi embora sem dar nenhuma explicação. Mas e agora, era ainda necessário que aquilo continuasse assim? Jared estava de volta, e, se eles não estavam mais juntos, talvez o certo fosse devolver Nathan para o verdadeiro pai. Não era?

Aquela dúvida estava martelando em sua cabeça por dias agora. Ele não sabia mais se era correto que de certa forma privasse Jared de ver seu filho, ou que ficasse filtrando as visitas em meio há dias marcados ou finais de semana. Aquela deveria ser a sua agenda com Nathan, e não o contrario.

Mas Jensen sabia que já estava amarrado ao pequeno mais do que gostaria, e sabia que tudo iria ser difícil se agissem assim. A verdade era que ele e Jared não eram mais companheiros, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, o moreno iria querer levar seu filho consigo. Era direito dele, e não havia nada que Jensen pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. E nem queria. Sabia o quanto ele era importante para o pai, e mesmo com a mágoa, Jensen no fundo imaginava que Jared teria algum motivo muito forte para ter deixado seu filho para trás tão de repente.

Ele somente ainda não sabia que motivo era esse.

**Flashback**

_Jared vasculhava as gavetas de sua sala no escritório com uma pressa incrível. Parecia pressa... mas talvez não fosse. Na verdade, se olhasse com atenção, a impressão era que Jared estava mais como desesperado, e não simplesmente apressado. _

"_Onde estão as malditas chaves?"_

_Ele não estava tendo sorte. Não queria que Jensen simplesmente chegasse ali e visse como ele estava alterado e procurando por algo como se não houvesse amanha. E não era qualquer coisa que Jared estava procurando: eram as chaves do cofre de Jensen. _

_A sua paciência – e tempo – estavam se esgotando. Estava preocupado, e recebendo aquelas malditas ligações de novo, como se fosse um presságio de que algo muito ruim pudesse acontecer em breve. E iria. Iria mesmo. _

_Por fim, Jared parou e simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, totalmente devastado e triste. Não podia fazer isso com Jensen de forma nenhuma. Claro, isso seria como dar-lhe uma punhalada pelas costas, depois de tanto tempo tendo recebido nada mais do que suporte, amor, atenção, carinho... era isso. Jared simplesmente não podia. Não iria conseguir com que as coisas simplesmente voltassem ao normal. E não poderia de modo algum trair a confiança de Jensen._

_Seu tempo estava acabando. _

_As opções que Jared possuía no momento não eram muitas... na verdade, eram quase zero. Mas ele precisava tomar uma atitude que não envolvesse Jensen... e muito menos Nathan. Seu pequeno Nathan... ele era a melhor coisa que já lhe havia acontecido, e Jared jamais imaginara que ter um filho fosse algo assim tão mágico e intenso. Não sabia se o seu menino era realmente especial, ou se ele era somente um pai bobo, mas as coisas funcionavam assim: Nathan era o seu grande ponto fraco. Jensen vinha logo depois. _

_- Que está fazendo ai sentado, Jay? Achei que fossemos almoçar juntos!_

_Jared levantou rapidamente, pego de surpresa com a entrada de seu namorado. Jensen. Se Jared pudesse descrever 'amor', bastaria apenas esse nome para explicar: Jensen. _

_- E nós vamos. – O moreno deu um sorriso amarelo, e Jensen entrou totalmente em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si com muito cuidado para não fazer tanto barulho. Suspirou. Algo estava errado com Jared, algo estava muito errado. Ele não sabia o que era, mas há semanas vinha reparando como Jared parecia estar sofrendo com algo, sofrendo sozinho com algo que parecia muito sério. Jensen não sabia exatamente como agir: havia tentado falar com ele antes, havia tentado sutilmente perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas nada adiantava. Jared estava sempre disposto a mudar de assunto toda vez que Jensen queria checar se estava tudo bem. Aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal. _

_Jared sempre fora falante – até demais – e estar assim, calado e sisudo todo o tempo só podia demonstrar ao seu namorado que havia algo gritantemente errado em meio à toda aquela situação. Por vezes Jensen chegou a achar que Jared talvez estivesse afim de pular fora de seu relacionamento com ele, e isso fazia seu coração doer em antecipação. Se fosse isso, Jensen não saberia se iria conseguir simplesmente aceitar e deixar ir. Amava Jared, queria ele perto pra sempre... E, por mais clichê que aquilo soasse, o loiro não acreditava que existisse outra maneira de viver. Não havia como viver sem Jared, bem como não havia como viver sem ar. _

_- Jay, vamos conversar..._

_Jared instantaneamente colocou no rosto aquela expressão que ultimamente parecia ser muito utilizada por ele. O rosto ficou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo sério. _

_- Jen, vamos nos atrasar. Olha só, já passa da uma hora. Assim vamos acabar nem tendo tempo de comer nada... – Jared deu outro de seus sorrisos nada convincentes. Aquele sorriso não mostrava suas covinhas. Jensen não gostava nada disso. _

_- Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria sobre o que está havendo com você em primeiro lugar. _

_- Não está havendo nada comigo além de você ficar o tempo todo dizendo que há. Eu estou ótimo e tudo está ok. Eu te diria se não tivesse. _

_- Diria mesmo? – Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha, visivelmente magoado pelas palavras de Jared. Obvio que havia algo errado. Muito errado. E mesmo assim, Jared fazia questão de continuar negando. Que confiança e cumplicidade eram aquelas afinal?_

_- Claro que sim, Jen. Você sabe que sim. _

_- Não, eu não sei, Jared. – Jensen suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, chateado. – Sinceramente não sei mais. Tem algo acontecendo com você, e está me matando essa coisa de você querer esconder isso de mim! Logo de mim, entre todas as pessoas... Jared, você é o que eu tenho de mais importante... eu passei por muitas coisas pra poder estar aqui com você, e nós dois sabemos disso. Acho que eu mereço saber o que está havendo de errado com a sua vida..._

_Jensen teve a impressão de que os olhos de Jared estavam prestes a se esvair em lágrimas, mas não sabia ao certo. Como esconder algo assim dele? Como? Estava na cara que Jared estava lutando contra algo, lutando contra algo dentro de si. E Jensen odiava a sensação de impotência que se instalava nele agora, pois sabia que não podia fazer absolutamente nada para ajudar. _

_- Acho que se você não for almoçar agora, vou ter que ir sozinho. – Jared tentou dar outro sorriso, mas desta vez falhou totalmente. _

_- Não faça isso com a gente, Jay... seja o que for que te preocupe, você sabe que podemos tentar contornar, achar uma solução. Eu faria tudo por você..._

_- Vou ao banheiro e encontro você ali fora em dez minutos ok? – Jared o cortou, tentando não ser rude. _

_Jensen ficou calado e deixou que o moreno saísse, sem dizer mais nada para objetar. Se ele queria continuar agindo assim, que agisse, não é como se ele pudesse fazer algo para realmente impedir aquilo e fazer a dor passar. Mas agora, Jensen sentia-se mais perdido e fraco do que nunca. Jared não estava confiando nele, em algo que parecia ter grande importância. _

_O quão errado era aquilo?_

_Jensen só conseguia pensar que estava sendo um péssimo companheiro. Se não conseguia ajudar Jared a solucionar seus problemas, se não conseguia nem ao menos fazer com que ele se sentisse à vontade para conversar, ele era mesmo um péssimo companheiro. _

_No banheiro, enquanto isso, Jared olhava seu reflexo no espelho. Não parecia o mesmo. Havia algo diferente e somente ele sabia o que era. Não podia e nem queria que Jensen tomasse parte nisso, não queria que Nathan pudesse sofrer com isso... e, para piorar, não sabia como resolver seu problema. Na verdade, no presente momento, ele so estava pensando em como manter suas duas pessoas mais importantes fora de seu grande problema. _

_As lágrimas escorreram do rosto dele com tanta naturalidade, que chegou a ser assustador. Jared suspirou e deixou que elas caíssem, uma após outra, em pequenas quantidades primeiro, e depois como em uma enxurrada. Ele não conseguia mais evitar as lagrimas e não queria também. Precisava decidir o que fazer, precisava fazer efetivamente algo. _

_Um pouco depois, decidiu que era hora de ir. Tratou de se recompor rapidamente e foi procurar por Jensen na entrada do escritório de advocacia. O loiro parecia perdido em pensamentos e Jared se condenava secretamente, por estar de certa forma causando o sofrimento de uma pessoa muito querida. Era isso exatamente que ele não queria. Era isso que não podia acontecer. _

_Jensen e Nathan não podiam sofrer... mas iriam, de uma maneira ou de outra. Naquele momento, Jared teve uma idéia. Uma idéia que talvez fosse impensada e cruel, mas, do seu ponto de vista, era a única coisa que poderia fazer afim de evitar uma grande comoção por parte dessas duas pessoas a quem não queria atingir. _

_Eles sofreriam de uma maneira ou de outra, claro..._

_Mas talvez, assim, sofressem um pouco menos. _

_- Está pronto, Jen? Estou morrendo de fome! – Jared colocou seu melhor sorriso no momento e pegou a mão de seu namorado. _

_- Também estou. – Jensen respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Devia deixá-lo em paz, já que não queria conversa. Sabia que Jared ia recorrer a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. _

_- Então, o que me diz de comermos naquele lugar perto do trabalho da Katie? Dizem que lá é ótimo, e acho que estou mesmo a fim de comida italiana hoje. _

_- Ok. Vamos conferir então. _

**Fim do Flashback**

**x x x**

- O que, você não acha que esse está bom?

Jared revirou os olhos, mas não pode esconder o sorriso que brotara em seus lábios. Katie estava experimentando alguns vestidos. Tinha um encontro naquela noite e achou que Jared talvez fosse útil para ajuda-la a escolher o que lhe caía melhor.

- Esse está ótimo e você sabe. Eu nem sei porque você me chama pra essas coisas alias... você sempre está linda.

- Ah, você não é um fofo, Padalecki? Eu me casaria com você num piscar de olhos, se você não fosse do Jensen.

O moreno pareceu contrariado com as palavras dela.

- Você sabe que sou um homem livre agora, então não se casa comigo porque não quer. – Ele brincou.

Katie sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e sorriu.

- É bom ver você bem humorado de novo, sabe Jay... de verdade. É bom ver que está tudo bem agora.

- Nem tudo, Katie...

- Se esta se referindo ao Nathan e ao Jensen, sabe que isso vai eventualmente acontecer. Devia simplesmente falar com eles, e você sabe disso. Não foi legal deixá-los assim, apesar de que agora eu sei que houve um motivo...

Jared fez o que se pareceu com uma careta, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas o seu motivo e a sua atitude, apesar de indicar muito apreço por eles, não estava certa e voce sabe. Ok, você tinha um grande pepino em suas mãos, mas tenho certeza de que seu filho e Jensen tinham o direito de saber e de tentar ajudar. Fugir não ajudou vocês em nada, Jay... alias, de certa forma, só transformou tudo em algo mais doloroso ainda pra voce.

- Eu sei... mas... está feito agora.

- E quanto ao Nathan? Ele vai continuar morando com Jensen?

- Acho que Nate precisa de um tempinho pra se acostumar com a minha presença. Foi uma mudança muito brusca e... bem... além do que, reparei que eles são _muito _próximos. Eu não posso chegar e me meter no meio disso, Katie, seria estranho e doentio. Quero dizer. Eu saio da vida deles do nada e então volto clamando meus direitos. No inicio achei que fazer isso era a melhor opção, mas agora... bom, agora eu so consigo pensar que quero o melhor pra eles. Continuo querendo isso. E se o melhor pra eles for ficar juntos... que seja.

- Jensen é mesmo o máximo com Nathan... mas ainda assim, sei que no fim tudo vai se acertar. Jensen vai perdoar voce... ele não esqueceu, Jared. Não mesmo.

Jared assentiu, mas achava um tanto difícil de acreditar. Não era assim que as coisas pareciam estar caminhando, e ele sabia que tinha mais por vir. Uma hora ou outra a verdade viria à tona, ele devia isso a Jensen e a Nathan também, embora achasse que o pequeno pudesse ser um pouco poupado de toda aquela loucura.

- Agora existe esse cara, Mark...

- É, existe... mas isso não quer dizer que ele fique aí para sempre, não é? Afinal, você está de volta. – Katie piscou para ele, divertida, e levantou-se, pronta para ir provar outro vestido.

- Não terminamos ainda? – Jared não escondeu o desanimo na voz. Ela riu.

- Nem começamos, Padalecki. Vamos, não faça essa cara! Eu preciso da sua ajuda e não há maneiras de você sair daqui hoje sem me ajudar a tirar essa duvida cruel de qual vestido usar hoje.

- Espero que esse cara com quem você vai sair faça valer o meu esforço.

- Eu também.

**N/A: Uau, muito tempo sem um capitulo. Finalmente minha cabeça pareceu destravar e aos poucos as historias estão saindo de novo. Sim, um capitulo curtinho, mas pretendo aumentar os outros capítulos um bocado daqui pra frente. Espero que ainda tenha gente querendo ler essa fanfic, porque eu definitivamente quero escrevê-la. Devo postar mais um capitulo de Something New essa semana, e outro de Everything But You muito em breve. Então, agradeço pelas reviews recebidas até agora, e espero algumas outras no decorrer dessa historia Até a próxima. **


End file.
